Letters from the inside
by Amy20
Summary: Ross and Rachel Fic - They meet, they fall in love, but a letter changes it all. Please Review!
1. Letters From The Inside

**__**

Letters from the inside   
-By: Amy   
  
**Disclaimer: The characters (Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, Ross, Joey and Chandler) in this fan fic do not belong to me. They belong to the brilliant and talented Bright, Kaufmann and Krane. This fic is written merely for entertainment, I don't get paid (I wish) J . **

This fic has taken me so long! (More than a year and a half!). And it's VERY long J and I want to thank Brooke, Haydee who have encouraged me to actually finish this fic and have helped me along the way! J Also to Rachel and Mel who have helped me develop a few new ideas and reading it over and to everyone who is reading the fic! :D Thank you guys so so much!!! I'd really appreciate any sort os feedback! J 

Author's Note: This fan fic takes place when the gang are in high school. They are all in year 12. They all look normal, like in high school nowadays. Funky fashion and good-looking guys. Ross is a smart, cute guy and jock, Chandler is a cute, funny guy, Monica isn't fat but she's smart, Rachel is one of the popular girls, not a cheerleader though. Joey is the so called stud, and hits on all the chicks. Phoebe is hardly in it…so I don't really have a description of her. For this to work let's pretend that Ross and Monica are twins. I apologise for any mistakes especially with the dates and ages. 

__

To the fic…..ENJOY! J 

(Scene: Hallway of Lincoln High School)

It's a high school - Lincoln High. A girl walks into the hallway of the high school. The camera pans out and it's Rachel, she's a hip chick who is always in fashion and very tan. She's standing there with her bag and she walks towards a classroom. She knocks on the door and opens it. The teacher is standing there and sees Rachel.   
  
Rach: Uh hi is this the English class…for year 12? 

Teacher: Yes it is and you are? 

Rach: I'm Rachel Green. I'm a new student. 

There are whispers in the class among the others students. The guys are all "wow she's hot" and all the girls are like "who the hell is this?, ugh what a bimbo etc…"

  
Teacher: (Cheery and enthusiastic) Well welcome to the class Rachel!! I'm Ms Harris, your new english teacher…please take a seat.  
  
Rachel sits down in only empty seat next to Monica.   
  
Ms Harris: Well Rachel would you like to introduce yourself to the class? 

Rach: Um. ok. well 

Ms Harris: Please stand up 

Rach: Ok (Stands up slowly) Hi I'm Rachel…uh…I'm from California. And I went to an all girl school when I was back in California and I moved here because we had to move because of my dad's job. And yeah… 

Ms Harris: Alright thank you Rachel. 

Rachel sits down   
  
Ms Harris: Well Rachel, welcome to the class, we are currently studying The Catcher in the Rye by J D. Salinger. You wouldn't happen to have the book at home would you?  
Rach: No, but I'll get a copy of it soon.  
Ms Harris: Ok. Monica could you please share your book with Rachel for the moment?   
Mon: Sure.   
Rach: Thank you.   
Mon: No problem, I'm Monica   
Rach: Rachel. Nice to meet ya.

Mon: Ditto.  
  
(Scene: Lunchtime Cafeteria) 

  
Monica and a friend are sitting at a table and are having lunch. Rachel has just walked in and she grabs her food and looks around. She goes to an empty table and sits down. She eats her lunch. A shadow is casts over her she turns around. It's Monica and her friend; they both have their lunch trays with them too. They both sit down next to Rachel.   
  
Mon: Hey Rachel!   
Rach: Hey Monica.   
Mon: This is Phoebe  
Pho: Hey!   
Rach: Hi   
Mon: Why didn't you come over to sit with us?   
Rach: I don't know. I didn't think you guys would want me to sit there…   
Mon: Why not? First day jitters?  
Rach: (smiles) Yeah  
Pho: So Monica tells me you're from California   
Rach: Yep.   
Pho: What was that like?   
Rach: It's an awesome place! I miss it so much!   
Pho: Why did you move to New York?   
Rach: My dad got transferred so we all had to move with him.   
Mon: How long have you been in New York?   
Rach: About 4 days   
Pho: Only? And you're at school already?   
Rach: Yeah my parents made me go. I was thinking about taking a week off.   
Mon: That means that you haven't had time to go shopping yet right?   
Rach: Nope.   
  
Monica and Phoebe exchange looks and Rachel looks at them.   
  
Rach: What?   
Mon: We are so taking you shopping on Saturday.   
Pho: You like shopping right?   
Rach: Shopping? I love shopping! I practically live to shop.   
Mon & Pho: Same here!!   
Mon: I can't wait!   
Pho: I know! I love your top!   
Mon: Great taste Rachel!   
Rach: Thank you.   
  
They all sit, eat and talk.  
  
Pho: How were all the guys in California?   
Mon: Yeah, Heard most of the ones that hang on the beach and surf were pretty hot.   
Rach: (laughs) most? That's not true…we'll it depends…for me there were only some cute looking ones but then again they have the worst personalities! So..it's only a small portion that are hot, with the sweetest personalities!   
Mon: Did you leave a boyfriend behind?   
Rach: No…we broke up before I left so we're ok.   
Pho: No broken hearts?   
Rach: Nope not really. He took it well and understood me.  
Pho: Oh ok…

  
These guys come up to them. They are all really cute!   
  
Guy 1: Hey Phoebe   
Pho: Hey Chandler   
Chandler: What's up?   
Guy2: Hey   
Mon: What are you guys doing here?   
Guy3: What us?   
Mon: (sarcastically) No   
Guy 3: Hey   
Mon: Hey Joey  
Joey: Who's the new girl?   
  
Chandler and Monica talk among themselves.   
  
Guy 2 and 3 look at Rachel.   
  
Guy 2: Oh sorry! Didn't notice you. I'm Ross. Monica's brother.   
Guy 3: I'm Joey (smiles at Rachel)   
Chandler: I'm Chandler, hi…!   
  
Rachel shakes Ross's hand, then Chandler's hand.   
  
Joey: Hey what about me?   
  
Rachel smiles and shakes his hand.   
  
Joey: I'm Joey.   
Rach: You already said that, I'm Rachel.   
Joey: So..how you doin'?

Pho: Don't hit on her Joey.

Joey: Ahh I can wait a few days…

Rachel laughs   
Joey: Where are you from?  
Rach: California   
Ross: Oooh sunny California   
Chan: What subject have you got after lunch?   
Mon: History   
Pho: Biology   
Rach: Um (checks her timetable) I have…drumroll…if I can read this thing (She turns it several times to see how you the read timetable)… maths   
Ross: Me too   
Rach: Maths is the worst subject! I hate it.

Ross: Well not if you understand it…

Rach: Don't you all just hate school? I hate it! I don't even know why people go!   
Ross: Camon Rachel! It's your first day and you hate it already?   
Rach: Uh huh…I also meant I hate school in general. Especially when you have to get up on the first day of a new school and make the "I'm a new student speech" in ever class!  
  
Joey looks at her timetable   
  
Joey: Hey! I've got chemistry and maths with you…ooh la la   
Rach: Uh…huh

  
Half bell rings   
  
Joey: I have to go got football practice. (Smiles at Rachel) I'll see you after lunch!   
  
Rachel nods.   
  
Ross: Me too see you after lunch too.   
Chan: Gotta fly as well   
All Guys: (To Rachel) Nice meeting you. And to the both of you see ya later.   
  
All the guys leave.   
  
Pho: So?   
Rach: What?   
Pho: Did you not see Joey? He was totally flirting with you!   
Rach: Yeah but camon…he was kidding around! That's what they all do on the first day.

Pho: Are you for real ?

Rach: (Realizing) No…  
Mon: Camon Rach! Admit it!   
Rach: There's nothing to admit!   
Mon: Ok then what do you think of them?   
Rach: They're nice   
Pho: No!!!! She meant what do you think?   
Rach: (Getting what she's saying) Oh! I dunno they are ok as people....guys… whatever! I'm not that kind of person if that's what you mean…  
  
They rolls their eyes and continue talking.   
  
(Scene: Classroom- Math class)   
Rachel is sitting at the front. Joey is sitting behind her and Ross is sitting on the right side behind Rachel next to Joey. They are copying notes off the board and doing some questions.   
  
Teacher: Now since you have learnt how to find the derivatives of a function, do questions from Chapter 12 Exercise 12 C. All questions.   
Girl: But Ms Rogers There's 80 questions in this exercise.   
Ms Rogers: Remember dear Practice makes Perfect!   
  
Girl groans.   
  
Rachel is sitting there trying to comprehend the maths and how to do it. She's playing with her graphics calculator and drawing the functions. She writes down a few things then looks very confused. She puts her hand up. The teacher comes over to her.   
  
Rach: I still don't get it….

Ms Rogers: Have you done these before Rachel?

Rach: Not yet…I left just as they were teaching it at my old school.

Ms Rogers: Ok understandable…Well there are two methods of finding dy/dx. There's the Simple rule and the first principle. Well you (the teacher goes on and teaches Rachel).

(Scene: The Geller Residence)

Ross is writing a letter, we see him just finishing the letter and folding it, putting it into an envelope and sealing it. He puts some stamps on it and addresses it, (We cant see who it's addressed to though) Right after he gets up and takes the letter out of his room and we assume that he's going to post it.

Fade out to:

  
3 MONTHS LATER - It's been about 3 months since Rachel has just started at this school and they all get along well  
  
There are 3 girls (Monica, Rachel and Phoebe) standing in the hallway and they're talking, it's lunchtime and everyone's going to the locker to put the books back.   
  
Pho: Camon Rachel that was so not like you.   
Mon: Yeah Rachel!   
Rach: What? I blew him off so? I didn't like him   
Mon: It was Josh! Josh you know footballer Josh.   
Rach: I don't like his attitude…he's one of those egotistic people! You can so tell!   
Pho: Camon I'll like him for you! I'd kill for the chance to be asked out by him.   
Rach: (Slightly agitated) If you like him so much why don't you go ask him out yourself.   
Pho: (Backs off) Ooook.   
Mon: What's wrong with you Rachel? Are you alright?   
Rach: I'm fine.   
  
They reach they're lockers and Rachel opens her locker and shoves all her books in. Then you can hear a ripping sound.   
  
Rach: (Panicking) Oh no! I ripped my Brad Pitt poster! (hehe) No! No! No! I'm having the worst week ever.   
Mon: (Throwing some sticky tape at her) Here! Use this!   
Pho: Aww look at that! The rip went right down his… (Starts laughing.)   
Rach: Phoebe would you just please shut up?!   
  
Rachel gives the sticky tape back to Monica and closes her locker and leaves off before them.   
  
Pho: Wow! She's a little… Uh… Touchy today  
Mon: Something's up! I know it.   
Pho: Obviously!   
  
(Scene: School Cafeteria)   
Rachel grabs her lunch tray & gets all her stuff and goes to a bench and sits there by herself. Monica and Phoebe come up behind her and sit next to her. Monica sits next to her while Phoebe sits opposite her.   
  
Mon: Rach, What's wrong?   
Pho: Yeah Rach? Are you ok?   
Rach: I said I'm fine  
Mon: You're not fine!   
Rach: I'm fine…seriously…  
  
They sit and eat, Rachel's playing with her food. Then a hot looking muscley guy comes up to the table, he put his arm around Rachel's shoulder.   
  
Josh: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?   
  
Rachel turns around and looks at him then looks back down at her food, playing with it even more. She takes the Josh's arm off her shoulder. Ross, Chandler and Joey come up behind Josh.  
  
Ross: Rachel? Are you ok?   
Rach: I'm fine ok! Why is everybody asking me that!   
  
Rachel gets up and leaves the table and walks off.   
  
Josh: Maybe she felt bad because she rejected me.   
Chan: Yeah right what does that say about you man?   
  
Josh gives Chandler an evil stare. Ross goes after Rachel.   
  
(Scene: Under a tree outside the school)   
  
Rachel has just sat down under the tree and is thinking about something. Ross comes after her and sits next to her.   
  
Ross: Rachel Rach…   
  
Rachel looks up at him   
  
Ross: What's wrong? 

Rach: Nothing's wrong 

Ross: Camon Rach, I can tell when you're not fine. 

Rach: You can't tell…you've only known me for 3 months.

Ross: Three months is quite a bit of time to know some one you know…

  
Rachel shakes her head.   
  
Rach: I told you Ross. 

Ross: I'm not going to believe that! 

Rach: Ok I guess you do know me better than anyone else. 

Ross: So? What's up? Really…

Rach: I don't know I've just has a bad week. Everything is just going wrong!

Ross: Awww…  
  
Ross hugs Rachel. She feels really uncomfortable   
  
Ross: Wanna tell me about it? 

Rach: (Shrugs) You want to hear it? 

Ross: Camon you're my friend. Your problem is my problem. 

Rach: (Laughs) That's what married couples say.   
  
Ross laughs too, then there's an awkward silence.   
  
Ross: So? 

Rach: Ok well monday I think I flunked my test.   
Ross: Which one? 

Rach: My math one 

Ross: Eh! Camon it's only math! 

Rach: Ross! This year is the climax of my life! If I don't do well I'm dead! I can't fail! 

Ross: (Fake shocked) Oh my gawd! Is this seriously coming from Rachel Green's mouth? The 

Rachel who once said to me on the first day of school "School sucks, so why do people even 

go?" 

Rach: Ha Ha Ha!

Ross: I'm sorry. It's hard to believe. 

Rach: Well people change. Just because I said that doesn't mean that I don't want to do well…

Ross: (Nods) Anyway do you need me to help you with your math? 

Rach: You'd help me? 

Ross: Rach! Of course I would! (Just so everyone knows Ross is an all rounder! He's really smart and good at everything)  
  
Rachel smiles   
  
Rach: Ok. Thank you!   
  
Rachel hugs Ross.   
  
Ross: How was everything after Monday? 

Rach: Got even worse

  
Scene fades with Rachel telling Ross about how cruddy the rest of the week has been.   
  
(Scene: The Geller's House)   
  
Ross is shooting hoops outside. Monica is reading a textbook and reviewing some papers next to the pool. It's a hot and sunny day.   
  
Mon: Ross, What's wrong with Rachel? 

Ross: (Shooting) What? 

Mon: What's up with Rachel? 

The ball goes in the hoop.

  
Ross: She's just had a bad week that's all. 

Mon: Are you sure? 

Ross: Well that's what she told me why don't you ask her yourself? She's your best friend. 

Mon: I think she's still a little mad at me for asking her and telling her how stupid she was for rejecting Josh. 

Ross: Oh…

Mon: What is that a surprised oh? Or a yay oh? 

Ross: What? 

Mon: Camon Ross I'm not stupid! I know you have a crush on Rachel! 

Ross: What!? Since when?

Mon: Since I saw it in the inside of your exercise books. 

Ross: You looked through my books? 

Mon: (Innocent) Only to copy the notes. 

Ross: You were in class! 

Mon: I was busy

Ross: Doing what? 

Mon: (Innocently) Passing notes. 

Ross: Don't you dare EVER tell Rachel! Or you'll be a dead woman! 

Mon: Promise 

Then the camera pans down to show that Monica had her fingers crossed 

(Scene: Monica's Bedroom)   
  
Monica is punching in a few numbers into the cordless phone. Then she waits, the other person picks up.   
There's a split screen   
  
Mon: Hey Rach? 

Rach: Oh hey Mon

Mon: How are you? 

Rach: I'm alright. 

Mon: Seriously! Ross told me what happened and stuff…

Rach: He did! I'm going to have to kill him!… 

Mon: Don't worry Rach! Everyone has bad weeks…can't be worse than those who are jinxed. 

Rach: I guess…

Mon: Stop being so negative! 

Rach: Anyway!

Mon: Well what do you say if I told you I have something to tell you 

Rach: What is it? 

Mon: Well you have to solemnly swear that you'll never tell anyone I told you. 

Rach: Um ok. 

Mon: I'm serious! I'll get killed. 

Rach: Mon you're scaring me!   


Monica's mum is shouting in the background. 

  
Mon: Nah! I change my mind I have to go. My mum is calling me 

Rach: No No No! You can't leave me hanging here! 

Mon: I'll tell you when I see you next! 

Rach: Monica!! 

Mon: I have to go. Bye Rach! 

Rach: Monica! 

Mon: Bye!   
  
Monica hangs up and goes to her mum and Rachel holds the phone in her hand in disbelief then she hangs up and sits on her desk, opening her book and studying a little more.   
  
(Scene: Rachel's bedroom)   
  
Later that evening, Rachel has finished studying and puts her glasses down on the table and closes her books. Then she pulls a book down from under a little compartment under her desk. She opens it and pulls out a pen.   
  
Rach: Dear Diary 

(She starts writing)   
Half an hour later   
  
Rach: That's all for now - Rachel   
  
She flips back how many pages she's written and she counts them. Then she closes the diary and puts it back into the little compartment under her desk.   
  
(Scene: In a diner/restaurant)   
  
Monica and Rachel are there having lunch. They have lots of shopping bags so it looks like they have been shopping all morning.   
  
Mon: I am so tired! 

Rach: I'm hungry! How much did you spend today? 

Mon: I have no clue! Probably more than my bank account can pay for. 

Rach: So anyway that thing you were going to tell me on the phone the other day 

Mon: Oh! Um It was nothing 

Rach: (Begging) Monica

Mon: Uh ok ok but you have to swear to god you wont tell anyone! I'll get killed by Ross! 

And I'm serious! 

Rach: What about Ross? I swear I will not tell another living soul. 

Mon: Ok. Well I flicking through his maths book and your name was written all over the inside 

of the cover. 

Rach: What did it say? 

Mon: Your name was in hearts 

Rach: (Confused) Are you serious? 

Mon: Would I be telling you if it wasnt? 

Rach: What he likes me? 

Mon: (Sarcastically) No! That's why your name is written all over his books. 

Rach: I thought it was only the math books. 

Mon: 1 book, 10 books! Same difference. 

Rach: (Surprised and taking it in slowly) Hm…right…

Mon: So…what do you say? Say something!

Rach: I've got a secret to tell you too…but I can't…

Mon: Rachel! Camon!!! 

Rach: Nope… I'm going to leave you hanging…like you did to me! 

Mon: (sounding desperate) Please…?

Rach: Promise not to tell Ross?

Mon: Promise! What is it? 

Rach: Ok I like him too…

Mon: (Stunned) Really? You like my twin brother Ross? 

Rach: I think so! 

Mon: Oooh!!!!!! Are you serious? 

Rach: Well either that or I like you less. 

Mon: Oh my god! I can't believe this! This is so cool! Then why don't you tell Ross and then 

you can both be a happy couple? 

Rach: Because it doesn't work that way Monica. 

Mon: What? Why not? It's like perfect! 

Rach: Monica, he's one of my best friends what if I break up with him. 

Mon: You're NOT going to break up with him! 

Rach: I'm saying what IF that happens? I'll never be able to look him in the eye again. 

Mon: But it could not be more perfect. You both like each other and you guys would make an adorable couple.   
  
Rachel smiles then looks down.   
  
Rach: I'm not sure But whatever you do you can't tell Ross!   
Mon: I promise   
  
Camera pans down on her crossing her fingers again and smiling.   
  
(Scene: Rachel's bedroom)   
Rachel is there. She's listening to her stereo and doing some homework. She looks really tired and drops on her bed. The camera pans up to the clock, which reads 10:30pm   
  
Rach: (To herself) I need a life. Maybe I should just ask him out. It's a new age thing to do right? But then again I just totally love the traditional boy ask girl thing. It's so cute and to have the perfect guy and the perfect relationship then the perfect life. Just like a movie. Not reality. Wake up Rachel.   
  
Then she closes her eyes and falls asleep.   
  
(Scene: The Geller's House)   
  
Ross is in his bedroom listening to his cd player and doing some homework. Then Monica walks in, she clears her throat but he doesn't hear her. Then she walks over the turns off the cd player. Ross turns around and looks at her.   
  
Ross: Hey! I was listening to that!   
Mon: Do you mind? It's not just you who lives in the house, you know!   
Ross: Yeah fine   
  
Ross turns it on again but not too loud. Monica still stands there and looks at Ross.   
  
Mon: Ross 

Ross: (Annoyed) What? 

Mon: Fine nevermind I thought I'd tell you some interesting news but you don't want to know so ok bye   
  
Monica is half way through the door.   
  
Ross: Wait! What? 

Mon: Nothing

Ross: Monica! 

Mon: Ok   
  
Monica walks back but stands about 2 metres away from Ross.   
  
Ross: Well what? 

Mon: I talked to Rachel today. 

Ross: Yeah? So you talk to her everyday

Mon: (Gives him eyes saying that she told her) Yeah…I **talked** to Rachel today 

Ross: You told her!?   
  
Monica pauses then sort of nods then sees that Ross is mad so she shakes her head. Ross stands up and walks up to her slowly as she backs away.   
  
Ross: (Angry) You told her? I told you not to tell her! I told you that if you didn't keep that to yourself you're in deep trouble. 

Mon: You told me to promise but you didn't say anything bout no crossing fingers. 

Ross: You always know what I mean when I say promise. 

Mon: Well don't you want to know what she said back? 

Ross: Um I don't know is it good or bad? 

Mon: Well 

Ross: Camon! Get on with it! What did she say? 

Mon: Vice versa   
  
Monica walks out of his room and he stands there stunned.   
  
(Scene: In English class school)   
  
Monica and Rachel are sitting in class next to each other. They're both copying down notes off the board.   
  
Ms Harris: Ok these questions on the film are due in next lesson, don't complain you only have 10 to do. So you can all do them tonight. No excuses. They are to be handed in tomorrow morning, no shorter than 10 lines per question, neat and put in quotes to support your answers. 

Mon: (To Rachel in a whisper) By tomorrow? Is she crazy? 

Rach: (Whisper) I already have so much homework! She's going to kill me! No more than 10 lines for each answer? This sucks! 

Mon: (Whisper) Tell me about it!   
  
The teacher is writing on the board.   
  
Ms Harris: (With his back to the class writing on the board) Miss Geller and Miss Green have you got something to share with the whole class?   
  
She turns around and looks at them. They sit back normally and keep writing   
  
Mon: No, sorry Ms Harris. I was just borrowing a pen from Rachel. 

Rach: Sorry. 

Ms Harris: Alright, stop whispering then.   
  
The bell rings and everyone closes their books and gets up.   
  
Ms Harris: Questions tomorrow morning, quarter of a page per answer, no less. Have nice day see you all tomorrow.   
  
They all leave. Monica and Rachel are walking down the corridor   
  
Rach: What? Now they're a quarter of a page for each answer? 

Mon: 10 lines **is** a quarter of a page 

Rach: Huh so wow it is true, Teachers do have eyes at the back of their heads. 

Mon: Especially four eyed ones   
  
They both laugh at their lame attempt of a joke.  
  
(Scene: Lunchtime at the cafeteria)   
  
Rachel, Monica, Phoebe and a few other girls are sitting at the table eating their lunch.   
  
Pho: You seem to be in a better mood this week Rachel.   
  
Rachel smiles   
  
Rach: Yeah I'm so sorry for being such a bitch last week. I had a really bad week, probably because of PMS. 

Pho: That's ok. Haha blame everything on PMS. 

Mon: So Rach how's you know who…? 

Rach: (Gives her an eye like she doesn't want her to say anything in front of these people) My friend Robin? He's fine, haven't seen him in a few days but anyway

Pho: Who's Robin? Your new boyfriend? 

Rach: No he's my friend's brother Just as friend nothing's going on. 

Mon: Yet.   
  
Monica laughs and Rachel gives her an evil eye   
  
(Scene: Last period in math)   
  
Rachel is sitting near the front and Ross is sitting behind her. She feels a little uncomfortable knowing that he's sitting behind her. He keeps looking at her and thinking about her. She wants to turn around but then again she can't. Then Ross leans over.   
  
Ross: (whispers in her ear) I have to talk to you later ok? After school.   
  
Rachel has no choice but to turn around and nod, she had a little tingly feeling.   
  
(Scene: After school at Rachel's locker) 

  
Rachel is putting her books in her bag etc. Ross walks up behind her and stands there. Rachel turns around and gets a fright.   
  
Rach: (Hand on chest) Oh! You scared me! 

Ross: Sorry. 

Rach: Just wait a second   
  
Rachel shoves all her books in and zips up her bag and closes her locker.   
  
Rach: Alright so what is it that you want to talk to me about? 

Ross: Um let's start walking.   
  
Rachel gives him a weird look and they both walk out of the school onto the street.   
  
Ross: Ok well Monica 

Rach: (Getting a little worried and uneasy) What did Monica say? 

Ross: She said…

Rach: Wait is this something that is going to embarrass me? 

Ross: I don't know 

Rach: Nevermind you go first. I have something to tell you too. 

Ross: Ok well the other day Monica came into my room and told me something…something about you liking me? 

Rach: What? She told you? (Pause) Oops. 

Ross: So you do? 

Rach: (Looks away and avoid eye contact, softly) Hm…yeah 

Ross: Ok that's good! 

Rach: Coz I heard the same thing about you 

Ross: I'll have to kill her one of these days! 

Rach: Count me in…I'll help.  
  
Rachel smiles and they both pause for a while and keep walking.   
  
Ross: So what's going to happen next?   
  
Rachel shrugs and Ross watches her sweetly   
  
Ross: Is it ok if I ask you out? 

Rach: That's up to you…

Rach: But wait…is this going to ruin your friendship with Josh or anything?

Ross: So what if it does…

Rach: I care! Ross…

Ross: Rach, relax…he knows…

Rach: He does? How did he take it?

Ross: Hm…ok? He said…something along the lines of "Ahh well she doesn't know what she's missing out on."

Rachel laughs

Rach: Yeah well I think I got a lot of that back in California 

Ross: (smiles) Ok. I'm asking you now because I don't want to be rejected in front of my friends if I do ask. 

Rach: (Laughs) Yeah sure I guess but…

Ross: But what? 

Rach: Don't you think it's a little um weird? 

Ross: Weird? 

Rach: Ok weird isn't the right word. How about awkward? 

Ross: Not really 

Rach: Ok

Ross: You feel awkward don't you? 

Rach: It's not a bad thing it' s just that you're one of my closet friends here and if we do date and stuff what if we break up. I don't think I could look you in the eye again. 

Ross: Rachel we're not going to break up  
  
Rachel smiles   
  
Ross: Ok well do you want to come see a movie with me Friday? Like our first official date 

Rach: (Smile gets wider) I'd love to.   
  
Ross puts an arm around Rachel and they keep walking.   
They reach Rachel's house.   
  
Rach: Thanks for walking me home 

Ross: I was walking you home?   
  
Rachel hit him lightly.   
  
Ross: No problem. I'll see you tomorrow ok? 

Rach: Sure   
  
Rachel kisses him on the cheek   
  
Rach: Bye 

Ross: Bye   
  
Rachel walks inside and closes the door. Ross waits for her to close the door before he starts to walk home himself. 

LATER THAT AFTERNOON  
  
(Scene: Rachel's room)   
  
Rachel has dropped on the bed and is holding the phone. She dials a number.   
  
Person: Hello? 

Rach: Hi 

Ross: Hey Rach 

Rach: Hi Ross, Can I please speak to Monica? 

Ross: Sure, hang on a tick (o/s) Monica! 

Mon: (o/s) What? 

Ross: Phone (back on to Rachel) She'll be up in a sec. (In flirty way) So how are you? 

Rach: (smiles) I'm good. You? 

Ross: Absolutely fine! What brings you here to talk to Monica? 

Rach: Hm it's between Monica and me. 

Ross: Anything to do with me? 

Rach: (Pauses) Hm maybe

Ross: Do you want to tell me what you want to tell her? 

Rach: (laughs) I don't think so mister! 

Mon: (o/s) Ok I'm here 

Ross: (to Rachel) I'll talk to you later. Bye 

Rach: Bye Ross  
  
Monica takes the phone off Ross   
  
Mon: Hey Rach! 

Rach: (All smiley) Hey Mon! 

Mon: I'm so happy for you guys! 

Rach: He already told you? 

Mon: Uh huh 

Rach: This afternoon I was going to kill you but now I could kiss you! 

Mon: (laughs) Thanks! What have you guys been up to? 

Rach: Nothing yet, Friday 

Mon: (Cuts her off) Yes, I know it's your first date. Excited? 

Rach: Uh huh

Mon: Head over heels yet? 

Rach: (laughs) I'm not sure…yet.

  
Scene fades out with Monica and Rachel talking on the phone.   
  
(Scene: At the mall)   
  
It's finally Friday I skipped a few days. Ross & Rachel are walking through the mall together to the cinema complex.   
  
Ross: So what movie do you want to see?   
Rach: I don't know. You can choose   
Ross: No Rachel, you choose. Remember ladies first   
  
Rachel gives him a cute smile.   
  
Rach: It's ok whatever you choose will be fine.   
Ross: Rach  
Rach: Ross   
Ross: Alright alright   
Rach: So what are we going to see?   
Ross: How about The Ring?   
Rach: Sounds great.   
Ross: I would've thought that you'd like to see a chick flick.   
Rach: I love chick flicks but camon every girl has to have a favourite scary or action movie. I haven't found mine yet.   
Ross: (Smiles) Well maybe this one might just be it. Rach: (Smiles back) Maybe…   
  
(Overview of what happens at and in the movie theatre)   
Ross gets the tickets/popcorn etc and they go into the cinema. They find seats that are right in the middle of the whole movie theatre and sit down. The previews start. They watch the movie, once in a while they glance at each other at different times.   
  
Cut to 1/2 way through the movie   
  
Ross watches Rachel and he puts his hand on her hand and strokes it. She looks at him and smiles. They hold hands, then Ross kisses her on the cheek, he's not sure whether he should do it or not so he really slowly leans in and kisses her slowly on the lips. When they break the look at each other and smile, then continue watching the movie.   
  
Cut to 3/4 of the way of the movie. - Ross has his arm around Rachel's shoulder and her head is leaned next to him. 

  
Cut to nearly then end - They are kissing softly, but they are half way down their seats.

  
Ends of the movie - The credits are rolling and they both slowly stand up and leave the cinema. On the way out of the cinema, they're holding each other's hands.   
  
(Scene: Outside the cinema - On the way walking back home)   
  
Ross & Rachel are holding hands walking on the path. It's about 8:00pmish. The sun is slowly setting as they walk.   
  
Ross: So what did you think of the movie?   
Rach: Not that I was paying much attention to it but it was ok.   
Ross: Right   
  
They look at each other and Ross leans in and kisses her slowly. They break and Rachel smiles.   
  
Ross: You're so cute.   
  
Rachel looks embarrassed. He kisses her cheek.  
  
Ross: What are you up to tomorrow?   
Rach: I'm going shopping with the girls.   
Ross: Ooh shopping! That's so typical of you.   
Rach: What? (Innocently) I haven't been shopping in 3 weeks!   
Ross: 3 weeks! Shock horror!   
  
Rachel hits him lightly   
  
Ross: Ouch! (Holds his arm where Rachel hit him) (Kidding) Can I come?   
Rach: (Doesn't get he's kidding) They're going to be 3 girls and you.   
Ross: I'm kidding.   
Rach: Oh!   
  
They have reached outside Rachel's house.   
  
Ross: Well here we are.   
Rach: Uh huh thank you for a perfect first date.   
Ross: Thank you for willing to come with me on this date.

Rachel smiles.

Ross: I'm assuming you would be willing to go out with me tomorrow sometime…maybe…?

Rach: Mmm…definitely…

He takes her face in his hands and they kiss for a while then Rachel slowly breaks.

  
Ross: I'll talk to you soon ok?   
Rach: Ok.

Rachel kisses him on the cheek.

  
Rach: Bye   
Ross: Bye   
  
Ross turns around to leave and Rachel walks towards the door and waves to him before entering the house.

Inside the house. Jill is in the living room watching TV.

Jill: Oooh! Who's the hot guy?

Rach: HEY! You spied on me you nosy person. And by the way that would be Ross…my new boyfriend

Jill: you're good friend Ross?

Rach: Uh huh…

Jill: Oooh! Do mum & dad know about this?

Rach: Uh…hm…(softly) no. Not yet. Where are they btw?

Jill: Kitchen, Haha you're going to be in so much trouble…

Rach: Well I'm old enough to have a boyfriend. I had a few when we were back in California so why should they even care now?

Jill: Well maybe this time you're in your final year of high school and that if you decide to flunk it you will turn out to be nothing.

Rach: Hm…I guess. You think I should tell them?

Jill: Yeah…if you want your head cut off. 

Rach: Should I? 

Jill: Seriously speaking…I think you should tell them. If they caught you red handed it would be even worse…

Rach: Ok! I'm going to prepare for the yelling of my life.

Rachel closes her eyes as she walks into the kitchen

(Scene: Rachel's bedroom)

She's writing in her journal and we read the last bit that she's written.

Rach v/o: …wow! I'm so surprised my parents took it so well! They didn't yell or even tell me off. They just gave me a lecture about it's up to me to do well and it's going to be my fault if I don't. I'm just shocked, it's weird! I remembered when they last yelled at me…I guess they've given up hope on me to do well at school…I'm so tired I need to go to bed now.

G'nite

Love Always,

Rachel

Rachel shuts her book and gets in her pjs and gets into bed, turns the light off and falls sleep.  
  
(Scene: The shopping mall)   
  
Rachel, Monica and Phoebe are all walking, Rachel hasn't got any bags, but the others have about 3 or 4.   
  
Mon: What' s wrong with you Rach?   
Rach: Nothing   
Pho: Something's gotta be up. You haven't got one shopping bag!   
Rach: (Smiling) Nothing is up.   
Mon: Oh my god! How did the date go?   
Rach: Wow! It has only taken you about (looks at her watch) a half hour to remember and ask.   
Pho: Rach, spill the beans!   
Mon: (In a Monica way) How did it go? How did it go?   
Rach: (smiling) It was fine.   
Mon: What happened?   
Rach: Nothing we went to see a movie   
Mon: What movie?   
Rach: Um .(Thinks) The Ring.   
Pho: What happened in the movie?   
  
Rachel looks confused because she is wondering why they are asking bout the movie not the date.   
  
Rach: Um there was a lot of (thinks of what to say)… stuff  
Pho: (Smirking and with a dirty look) I see you didn't see watch the movie busy doing something else?   
Rach: (Getting it now and rolls her eyes) Phoebe!   
  
Phoebe and Monica laugh.   
  
Mon: No seriously! What happened?   
Rach: We saw a movie and he took me back home and that's that.   
Pho: Fine fine!   
Mon: So what do you think of Ross?   
Rach: (sweetly & like she's a person in love) Monica, I reallllly like your brother.   
Mon: (Very happy for her) Awwww! I'm so happy for you.   
Pho: You guys are perfect.   
  
They all hug.   
  
Mon: Camon lets keep shopping.   
Rach: (All smiley) Alright lets go.   
Pho: Hey you guys! You know how the formal is coming up in about 6 months.   
All three: Formal dresses!   
  
Later   
  
Cuts to them, they are in a formal dress shop looking and trying on dresses.   
  
Monica is trying on the dresses while Rachel and Phoebe look and decide which dress is the nicest.   
Then Phoebe is trying on the dresses while Rachel and Monica look and decide which dress is the best   
Then finally Rachel tries on the dresses and Monica and Phoebe look and decide which dress is the best 

Then they leave.   
They keep shopping. 

A few (about 6) weeks later

(Scene: The Geller Residents)

Ross has just walked through the door. He goes into the kitchen where he grabs a drink. He goes over to the kitchen bench where he picks up the pile of mail. He flicks through it and finds something that catches his attention. He takes it and shoves it in his pocket. Puts his glass in the sink and takes his bag upstairs.

Then we see his from a little distance we see that he's opening the letter, he reads it then puts it into the third drawer in his desk then closes the drawer.

(Scene: The Green Residents)

Rachel is sitting on the sofa in her room, flicking though her magazines. There's a knock on the door. It's after school. 

Rach: Come in

The door opens and Ross pops his head in.

Ross: Boo

Rach: (smiling) Hey You

Ross: Hey…

Ross comes in fully. He gives Rachel a dozen red roses.

Ross: Happy two-month anniversary

She takes the flowers and smells them. 

Rach: Awww honey. Thank you!

Rachel hugs Ross and kisses his cheek, then walks over to her desk where she puts the roses in a vase then puts the others in the bin. 

Ross: Wait wait wait. There's more!

Rach: What? More?

Ross: Close your eyes

Rach: Do I have to?

Ross: Yes!

Rachel closes her eyes. Ross opens a box and takes out a beautiful white gold (I doubt Ross can afford it, but who cares.) necklace. It's one of those simple but really ones. He puts it on for Rachel. Then he begins to kiss her neck. She wraps her arms around him.

Ross: (He stops kissing her neck) Ok you can open your eyes now.

Rachel opens her eyes and touches the necklace. She moves over to the mirror and looks at it. She turns around to Ross and smiles then puts her arms out. Ross smiles and goes over to her and hugs her. She hugs him really tight. Then she kinda keeps touching the necklace.

Rach: Wow I love it, it's beautiful! 

Ross: Just like you… 

Rach: Aww I love you. Thank you so much!

Ross: No problem babe. I love you too

They lean in and kiss. The move over to the bed and continue to kiss. (But they don't get into anything serious) Then Rachel breaks it. Rachel lies on top of him and just deeply breathes. She sits up and watches Ross lying there who's looking at her. She strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. She gets up and he sits up. She goes to her desk and pulls something from her drawer. 

And she gives it to him.

Ross: Sweetie you really didn't have to.

Rach: Of course I do. I love you. Open it

Ross opens it and is shocked 

Ross: Wow! I can't believe you got me this "Limited edition football signed by ****" It's nearly impossible to find! How did you know I've been looking for this?

Rach: I have my connections (smiles)

Ross: Aww honey, I love you. I can't believe you got this for me.

Ross keeps looking at the football and he hugs Rachel tight and lifts her up. Rachel laughs.

Rach: Alright already

Ross: I'm sorry.

Ross puts Rachel down. 

Ross: Camon let's go for a walk…we need a little fresh air…

Ross takes Rachel's hand and they leave.

  
2 months later 

(Scene: A beach house) 

Ross and Rachel are in Ross's car, he's driving. They're driving along a freeway along the beach. 

They both are quiet, Ross keeps driving and Rachel's look out at the ocean. 

Rach: (looks at Ross) Are you mad at me?

Ross: I'm not mad at you…I just don't know why we even have to come. 

Rach: Nathan invited us…camon it's his 18th plus Monica and Phoebe are coming down later themselves.

Ross: He invited you, not me. He hates me. He hates me because I'm dating you.

Rach: (Gives Ross her puppy eyes) But I love you, not him. Please don't hate me for making you come. I want you to be here…

They arrive at the beach house. We can already hear music up, but it's not that loud coz they're far away. There are a whole bunch of people running around on the sand playing in the water etc. 

Ross: What time does this party finish?

Rach: I'm not sure…probably after everyone has passed out.

Ross: Fine…

Rach: Ross…

Ross: I'm not mad at you ok?

Ross puts his arm around Rachel and kisses her hair.

Ross: But…you gotta come watch the sunset with me ok?

Rachel hugs Ross around the waist

Rach: I promise, you know I've never seen the sunset in all my life.

Ross: You're missing out on so much…

Rach: I know…

Ross: So what time did Monica say she and Phoebe were coming down?

Rach: Oh she said she was going to be down here by 3pm. 

Ross: What is she doing?

Rach: She had to go buy a few things 

Ross: Alright…so what am I meant to do? I'm an unwanted guest!

Rach: no way… you're my guest…you stick around with me!

Ross kisses Rachel and they grab their stuff and head down to the beach house.

Scene: Beach house

Ross and Rachel have arrived at down at the beach house. It's 2pm in the afternoon and there are a lot of girls sun baking and the guys are just playing beach cricket/volleyball. Some are mucking around in the water.

Ross and Rachel enter the house and Rachel sees Nathan standing in the doorway talking to a girl. Rachel breaks free from Ross and goes up to Nathan who smiles when he sees her. Ross is a little jealous but keeps his cool. Rachel goes up to Nathan talks to him for a second then kisses his cheek. Nathan looks up and sees Ross then gives him a look. Ross gives Nathan and evil look "stay away from her." Rachel goes back to Ross and grabs his arm. She pulls him outside where everyone is. Many people are going up to her and greeting her, Ross is just tagging along. She introduces him to her friends. Then after that they are alone, Rachel puts down all their gear and Ross is just watching her.

Rach: (looks up at him) What?

Rachel is taking off her shirt, she's got her bikini underneath, she's got the bikini top on and she's got denim jeans on. Ross opens his mouth to say something but then changes his mind 

Rach: (stands up and looks him in the eyes) What Ross?

Ross shakes his head. Rachel ties her hair up into a ponytail and is all ready for the water. 

Rach: Then what? Say something…

Ross: Like what?

Rach: (looks down) You are mad at me.

Ross looks at her and smiles, he sits down and takes his shirt off then his pants so he's left in his shorts. He sits down and Rachel bends over to grab the sunscreen, bending over but still standing.

Rach: You know if you not going to talk to me I might as well go and talk to other people.

Rachel turns around to face Ross. Ross is smiling and he kicks her lightly so his foot trips her feet. She lets go a little scream and she falls, the sunscreen hits the sand first and Rachel is about to hit the sand when Ross just catches her in time. Ross is laughs and Rachel has an "I can not believe you would do such a thing" look.

Rach: (serious look) I could be so mad at you at the moment

Ross: Are you mad at me?

Rach: I can't be mad at you…damn you for taking your shirt off.

Ross laughs and Rachel smiles. Ross kisses her. They kinda make out for a little while then Ross breaks it.

Ross: Camon lets go into the water…why should everyone else be having the fun?

Rach: Ok but here

Rachel sits up and gets the sunscreen. He opens the bottle and rubs her back with it kinda massaging her too. 

Rach: wow I think I might just fall asleep, it feels really good.

Ross gives Rachel back the bottle but gets a little for himself, they both rub it in themselves then Rachel does Ross's back.

Ross: The last time I came to the beach was last summer holidays. I remember returning looking like a beetroot. Very painful

Rach: Haha could just imagine you…a very cute cherry.

Ross: This stuff better be water-resistant.

Rach: It is.

Ross: Lets go

Ross gets up and pulls Rachel up. Ross smiles at Rachel then scoops her up and takes her into the water. They keep dunking and splashing each other mucking around. They join another group so all of them are playing water tag.

Time Lapse

Rachel lying on a towel sun baking on her stomach. Ross is doing the same thing. She gets up.

Ross: Where are you going?

Rach: Getting some drinks.

Ross: Alright.

(Scene: Inside the beach house)

Rachel walks into the kitchen and gets two beers, she goes into the living room where people are getting drunk and playing truth or dare. She looks outside at Ross then decides that to sit down and join in.

Rach: Hey you all!

Everyone: Hey Rach!/ Sup?

Rach: Playing truth or dare?

Girl 1 (Lisa): Uh huh! Join in!

Rach: Will do.

Girl 2 (Belle): Camon spin the bottle Lisa!

Lisa spins the bottle and it lands of the drunk dude next to Rachel.

Lisa: Mike truth or dare….

Mike: (In a drunken way) Uh……tttrrrruuuttthhh…

Lisa: Ok….Is it true that your sleeping with Katie?

Mike: Uhhhhh Yyyyeah!

Everyone gasps and the girls squeal. One girl gets up and runs outside crying. Another gets up and runs after her. 

Girl 3 (Michelle): Good one! You're so stupid! Tania was sitting right here…

Lisa: (sarcastic in an "I don't really care" way) Oh! Oops my mistake! 

They continue and Rachel opens her beer and drinks it. 

After a while….about 20 minutes.

Ross looks at his watch then gets up. He packs up all their stuff. The sun is going down, and is close to setting. He grabs all the stuff and puts it in the car, he takes out his shirt and puts it on then grabs another shirt, ties it around his waist and a top for Rachel. He goes inside and looks for Rachel. He checks around going into different rooms etc. 

He finally arrives in the living room where most of the people are hanging. Rachel has her arm around Nathan and is kinda leaning on him and she's also tipsy (she isn't just drinking beers). She's doing a dare, *something that Rachel would never do* Ross just watches for a while, Rachel looks up at him at one stage but ignores him. Ross just looks down and leaves. He puts her top on the chair and walks out.

Ross walks away from the house, he's mad, upset and annoyed but he keeps his cool. He just keeps walking further and further way. The music can be heard from a distance but it's peaceful so he sits down on the sand. The sun is gradually setting and he hears something he turns around and it's Tania. The girl who Mike cheated on, she's stopped crying and goes up to Ross.

Ross: Hey…

Tania: (sniffs) Hey…what are you doing here?

Ross: I was just about to ask you the same thing.

Tania: They were playing truth or dare and…(trails off)

Ross: Oh…are you ok?

Tania: Yeah I just found out the"truth"

Ross: Oh…

Tania: Aren't you Rachel's boyfriend?

Ross: Yes I'm Ross.

Tania: Hey…nice to meet you…I'm Tania. 

Ross: Nice to meet you too.

Tania: How come you're not with Rachel joining in with the whole party?

Ross: Because she's lounging around with Nathan who hates me. she's drunk and I'm not. 

Tania: Well then why are you at his party?

Ross: I don't know…Rachel asked me to come and keep her company but now she's just gone off and ignored me and I dunno…

Tania: And you're letting her?

Ross: There's nothing I can do…she's drunk and doing whatever she wants…

Tania: I guess so.

Silence

Tania: you know you don't seem to be as bad as what Nathan says about you.

Ross: Well what has he been telling everyone?

Tania: Just stuff…

Ross: Camon I have the right to know…plus I won't be mad…I already know her hates me.

Tania: It's nothing that bad…

They watched the sun slowly set while having a long chat. Tania puts her arm around Ross and Ross is kinda of uncomfortable but to be nice because she was upset before, he puts his arm around her. 

The sun has set and it's late (11pm) and cold. Tania is tired and so is Ross. 

Ross: It's almost 11pm we should start heading back. 

Tania: That late already? 

Ross: Yep.

They both get up. And walk back. Tania is wearing a summer dress and is kinda of cold she's got her arms crossed.

Ross: Are you cold?

Tania: No…

Ross takes off the shirt her has around his waist and puts it around her.

Tania: Thank you. 

Ross: You're welcome.

Tania: You know…Rachel is such a lucky girl to have a boyfriend like you.

Ross: (smiles) Thank you. I like her a lot you know…

Tania: I can see, you're always just such a perfect gentleman to her. Well not just her, girls in general.

Ross: (smiling) Only nice girls.

Tania smiles and they both keep walking back. 

When they arrive at the beach house, the music has died down a little. Some people are still drinking and partying while other are passed out on the ground.

Ross: Do you need a ride back?

Tania: No…I came with Jessica, she's taking me back, she hasn't had anything to drink tonight so…thanks anyway.

Ross: That's not a problem. I'll see you around.

Tania: Sure…Thanks Ross. Bye. 

Tania kisses him on the cheek and goes in the opposite direction. Ross finds Rachel passed out on the couch in the living room. He walks through a bunch of people and picks her up and takes her out to the car. He seat belts her up and drives back home. It's about a 30-minute drive. 

He arrives at her house, he opens the door with the key in her purse and the he carries her in, trying not to make a sound, succeeding. He closes the door softly and takes her upstairs. He tucks her in then leaves her stuff next to her bed.

Ross closes the door after himself and then drives home.

Scene: Next Morning (The Green Residents)

Rachel is sleeping in bed, she slowly wakes up and looks at her clock which reads 12:00pm.

She groans and sits up feeling really sick. He goes down stairs and takes and aspirin. The rest of the family is outside gardening or something. Sandra sees Rachel coming down and goes inside.

Sandra: It's about time you woke up.

Rach: Yuk I feel so sick.

Sandra: You got drunk didn't you?

Rach: Well I drank a little…not that much…

Sandra: how much is not much…

Rach: I didn't have anything strong just 3 beers uh… and some other stuff.

Sandra: Hm….sure. Have you taken an aspirin?

Rach: Yes mum!

Sandra: What time did you get home last night…or may I say this morning?

Rach: I don't know. I think I passed out while I was there, Nathan took me home.

Sandra: Nathan? Who's Nathan?

Rach: Oh it's the guy who's birthday it was!

Sandra: Oh! Where did Ross go?

Rach: I hardly saw him the whole time.

Sandra: What?! He was meant to be looking after you.

Rach: Mum! I can look after myself! I'm not 7 years old anymore.

Sandra: I need to talk to Ross! How dare he just leave you there… 

Rach: Mum relax! He probably went home with Monica…or something. I don't remember. (Makes a face) Great now I need to throw up. 

Rachel bolts to the bathroom and leans over the toilet. 

(Scene: The Geller Residents)

Monica is walking around and doing something and Ross is no where to be seen. The phone rings. Monica picks it up.

Mon: Hello?

Rach: Hey Mon…is Ross there?

Mon: No he went out. Wanna leave a message?

Rach: No it's ok. Can you tell him to call me back when he gets back? 

Mon: Sure

Rach: So where did you disappear after Tommy dared you to do that thing?

Mon: Oh it got late so I went home. I had 2 beers and a few other drinks so Phoebe took me home, she was meant to be home earlier so she took me too.

Rach: Oh ok.

Mon: Where was Ross last night?

Rach: I don't know! Nathan bought me home last night. I think Ross went home after you.

Mon: That's weird! I thought he wouldn've taken you home…he didn't have anything to drink…

Rach: Nathan was pissed but he was fine after a while. I don't know…

Mon: I was probably in bed by that time! 

Rach: I've got such a bad headache.

Mon: Yuk! I know mine's not that bad but it's gross!

They keep talking and so on…

(Scene: Monday morning at Lincoln High)

Ross is at his locker and is stacking his books in his locker, getting the things her needs for first period. He shuts his locker and walks off to the school library. When he disappears around the corner Rachel arrives at her locker. She does the same thing. 

Ross is reading over some notes at a bench in a corner. Rachel enters and goes to the bookshelves where she's looking for a book. She sees Ross who's sitting there and smiles. She walks over to him and sits down next to him. 

Rach: Hey baby!

Ross looks up then down again.

Ross: Hey Rach.

Rach: What's wrong?

Ross: Nothing… 

Rach: Where have you been?

Ross: Out…

Rach: Did you get my messages?

Ross: What messages?

Rach: I called you about 10 times over the weekend…

Ross: (lying) Oh you did? I didn't get them…

Rach: Doesn't matter you're here now. 

Rachel goes to kiss him, but the bell goes for form assembly. Ross stands up immediately and closes his notes. She looks down.

Ross: Let's go.

They both leave without talking. There's an awkward silence as they arrive into their form rooms.

(Scene: Later that day at lunch at the cafeteria)

They all are talking about the party and Ross isn't really participating in the conversation.

Joey: You alright man?

Ross: I'm fine. 

Joey: Did something happen between you two? (pointing)

Ross: No

Rachel: No…

Chan: You seem out of it today.

Ross: I've had a lot on my mind lately. I gotta go… 

Ross gets up and leaves. Rachel looks down. 

Mon: Rachel…did something happen?

Rach: (about to cry) I don't know… he won't talk to me and I don't know, something's up.

Mon: Maybe you should talk to him?

Rach: I did…I tried to talk to him. Did you tell him that I called yesterday and the day before?

Mon: Yeah…of course I did. I told him to call you back…didn't he call you back?

Rachel shakes her head.

Rach: He told me that he didn't get my messages.

Mon: Oh…I'll talk to him…don't you worry ok?

Rachel wipes her tears with her hand and nods her head.

(Scene: End of the day at the lockers)

Ross is packing his bag and closes his locker. As soon as he shuts his locker, Rachel is next to him packing her bag. He looks at her but she doesn't look up at him. She just continues to pack her bag. After she's finished she shuts her locker.

Rach: (Looking down) Bye Ross.

She leaves.

Tania comes up to Ross.

Tania: Hey Ross!!

Ross: (In his miserable tone) Hey Tania.

Tania: (Giving back his top) Thanks for lending that to me the other night.

Ross: That's not problem.

Tania: Where's Rachel?

Ross: Uhhh she left.

Tania: Oh…I needed to talk to her about something.

Ross: Well she's gone so…

Tania: Ok. I'll talk to you later then ok?

Ross: Sure bye.

Tania: Bye

Tania leaves and Ross walks out.

(Scene: The Geller Residence)

Ross has just walked into the house and he goes straight into his bedroom and closes the door. He turns on his radio and listens to it while pulling out his school books reading and studying. He opens his drawer and pulls out that letter in the third draw, he pulls out a piece of paper and writes. There's a knock on the door, but Ross doesn't hear because his music is on too loud. The door opens and Monica enters.

Mon: Ross…

He quickly shoves the letters under his textbook.

Ross: What?

Mon: What's going on between you and Rachel? Why aren't you talking to her?

Ross: I did talk to her.

Mon: 5 words doesn't count as talking. What happened? Are you pissed with her?

Ross: (lying) No…

Mon: I'm not stupid Ross… she thinks your mad at her.

Ross: Look Monica. I have a test tomorrow and if you don't mind I would like to at least pass it.

Mon: Fine suit yourself, if you want to be like that then fine…

Monica heads out the door and slams it shut. Ross just sits there angrily reading his textbooks.

He pulls out the letter continues writing.

Scene: Cinemas

Ross is seeing a movie with the guys, Chandler, Joey, Josh. They're in the queue lining up to buy their tickets. The guys are just mucking around. Punching each other and stuff. Ross doesn't seem to be that upset coz he's mucking around too.

Then Monica, Phoebe and Rachel line at the back of the queue. The line is really long and Monica spots the guys who are close to the front. She goes up to them. Just as she reaches them they're called up next.

Mon: You guys! 

The guys turn around

Mon: Hey…could you do us a huge favour? We're at the back of the line… and the movie we wanna see is like starting in 10 minutes and there's no way in hell we're going to get in there on time with a queue like this…Can you get our tickets for us? Please?

Joey: What movie you guys seeing?

Mon: Kate and Leopold…

The guys in unison: Chick flick!

Mon: Please?

Chan: Who's us?

Mon: Me, Phoebe and Rachel.

Ross turns around to the ticket box to buy their tickets when he hears Rachel's name. 

Mon: Please?

Joey: Fine I'll do it…

Mon: Thank you Joey…

Joey gets their tickets and all of them get out of the line.

Phoebe and Rachel go up to them all. 

Pho: Hey you guys…

Guys: Hey…

Rachel just keeps silent because she knows Ross doesn't want to talk to her.

Chan: Hey Rach…

Joey: You ok?

Rachel just shrugs and everyone looks at Ross.

Ross: I'll meet you guys in the theatre…here you're tickets…

Ross takes his and leaves and Rachel looks down as if she is going to cry. Everyone hugs her.

Rach: I think I need to talk to him…

Ross hands his ticket to the guy and he rips it in half and hands back one half to Ross. Rachel does the same thing 

Rach: Ross…(He doesn't turn around) Ross…

Ross: What?

He looks at Rachel and she looks heartbroken then he feels bad for making her look like that.

Rach: Why are you so mad at me? 

Ross: It doesn't matter.

Rach: Of course it matters. It's me Ross…

Ross: Hmm Yeah (Ross looks down)

Rach: Why won't you even talk to me? Have we broken up or what?

Ross: (Under his breath) You'd like that wouldn't you?

Rach: Excuse me?

Ross: I didn't say anything…

Rach: Yes you did. I heard what you said!

Ross: Look Rachel now is not a good time…

Rach: There is never a good time. I've called you so many times and you won't return my calls. I think now is a good time. Now tell me what you're so mad at me!

Ross pulls her aside.

Ross: (Loud whisper) You want to hear it? Ok fine… Fine then listen! First of all you asked me to be there with you to keep you company. And as your boyfriend I was nice enough to do that. But you just had to ignore me the whole time I was there. Second thing, you spent the whole time with Nathan getting drunk and falling all over him when you promised me that you would come watch the sunset with me and then third of all this guy just takes the credit in what I did, you didn't know that I took you home and that I carried you all the way and everything. You just assumed it was Nathan who did all that for you. Look Rachel if you like him that much then why don't you just dump me now and go be with him… There... you wanted to hear it…

Ross just walks straight into his theatre. Rachel turns around and the gang is standing there feeling sorry for Rachel…they all go up to her and hug her and she just cries.

(Scene: Later that afternoon, The Green Residence)

Rachel is lying on her bed crying and Monica is just rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

Mon: You know…he's just upset that you spent the night with Nathan and you ended up breaking your promise to him…

Rach :I didn't mean to…it just happened…and I'm sorry…

Mon: Don't tell me that…tell that to him…

Rach: He won't listen to me…

Mon: Rachel…it's Ross! Of course he'll get over it! He loves you so much! And I know he won't do anything stupid. 

Rachel slowly sits up…wiping her tears.

Rach: So it was him who bought me home?

Mon: That's what he told your mum.

Rach: My mum told him off?

Mon: Uh huh…

Rach: I can't believe her!! 

Monica hugs her, then breaks it after a few moments. 

Mon: You know you have to talk to him soon you know… you guys have to sort this out, now that you know everything.

Rach: He doesn't want to talk to me anymore Mon…I don't know what the do…I miss him like crazy but you know…if he's not willing to talk to me... there's nothing I can really do…

Mon: Rachel honey…don't worry I'll have a talk with him…

Rach: Thank you Monica. 

Monica hugs her again.

Mon: I better go now…my mum wants me home by 6pm. I'll talk to you tomorrow…ok?

Rach: Sure…thanks Monica!

Monica leaves the room and as soon as Monica leaves she lays down on her back and stares at the ceiling. 

(Scene: The Geller Residence)

Monica has just walks through the door after coming back from Rachel's house.

Judy: Monica is that you?

Monica is walking up the stairs

Mon: Yeah mum!

Judy: Can you come and help with dinner?

Mon: Yeah can you hold on one moment. I just want to put my stuff away.

Judy: Ok but hurry up! 

Monica opens the doors to Ross's room. Ross is sitting on his bed reading some books and magazines. As puts his magazine down where he hears the door opening but when he sees that it is Monica he picks it up again and keeps reading. 

Ross: What do you want?

Mon: I need to talk to you…

Ross: About what?

Mon: Rachel…

Ross: I've got nothing to say…to you or to her.

Mon: Look I just came back from her place. And I explained everything to her.

Ross: Why are you butting into our business…

Mon: Hey…I'm trying to help you guys remember what you guys had… you guys are fighting over something stupid! Look you're my brother and Rachel is my best friend…and I want you guys to be happy, like you guys were before.

Ross: I know…I miss her you know…but she should be the one who talks to me.

Mon: What!? She has tried and you've just told her to back off. Don't say that she hasn't tried Ross…

Ross: Whatever…

Mon: Talk to her…because she said the exact some thing to me…You're just blowing this thing out of portion. You're going to lose her if you don't talk to her…she doesn't even know what is going on between you guys…you can't be mad at her for something if you don't sort things out.

Ross: I guess your right…

Mon: Of course I'm right…now go talk to her…

Judy (O/S): Monica!

Mon: (shouting) I'm coming!

Monica exits Ross's room and Ross looks at the phone…then he gets up and walks out of his room. 

After dinner at the Geller residence…

Ross is on the phone and he's talking. We don't know who he is talking to. He looks kind of sad. After a while he hangs up and walks into the hall.

Ross: Mum I'm going out for a walk…

Judy: It's 8pm Ross!

Ross: I know…but it's still light outside. 

Judy: Take your mobile with you.

Ross: I will…

Judy: Be home before dark

Ross: Mum I got it…bye

Ross leaves the house…

(Scene: On the streets somewhere. It's about 8pm but there's still quite a bit of light outside.)

Ross is walking with his hands in his pockets. He walks past a house and looks up. It's Rachel's house. Rachel's French window is open, but Rachel is no where to be seen through the balcony. The front door is also open, and we see a bunch of people. Rachel's mum, her dad, another lady, her husband and a son who's about 18 years old. Rachel's parents walks out the other family. Rachel ends up following then out with her sister Jill. Ross is watching from a distance, walking at the same time as just watching them. None of the Greens notice him though.

The camera is where Ross and we see…

The Greens and the other family (Call them the Williamson family) are saying goodbye. The parents hug and shake hands. Rachel hugs them all, the son gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek, and Jill does the same. The Williamson family gets in their black BMW and drive away waving. 

Rachel and her family turn around and they all go inside laughing and smiling. Ross just looks down and walks slowly. 

(Scene: Lincoln High School)

It's really early in the morning. Rachel is at her locker and unloading her school bag. Ross walks by with his school bag. His locker is nearby. Rachel looks up at him then looks taking some of the books out. Ross looks up at her and goes back to unloading his bag. Rachel closes her locker and turns around. She walks past Ross, by just as she does Ross grabs her arms lightly

Ross: (whispers in her ear) I gotta talk to you later today ok?

Rach: (nods) Sure…

Ross lets go of her and watches her walk off.

(Scene: English class)

Monica and Rachel are sitting next to each other and they're passing notes while some a guy is reading from the novel they are doing. 

Rachel is reading a note from Monica. 

Rach, Have you talked to Ross yet?

Rachel picks up a pencil and writes something on the back of the piece of paper.

No, but he told me he's got to talk to me later…so…

Monica reads it and nods.

(Scene: Afterschool) 

Ross is at him locker waiting for Rachel. She comes around the corner talking to one of the new girls…and is startled when she almost bumps into Ross. 

Rach: (to Ross) Ooh! Sorry…oh…hey…

(to the girl) I'll talk to you later Holly. 

Holly: bye Rach…

Rach: See ya…

Rachel turns back and looks up at Ross.

Rach: Uh…I'll just be a sec.

Rachel puts all her books in and grabs her stuff, shuts her locker and sees Ross just watching at her the whole time.

Rach: Ok…

They both start walking but they don't say anything until they are outside on the streets.

Rach: So…what is it that you wanted to talk to me about…

Long pause

Ross: Rachel I think you know…and I just…

Rach: I know Ross…And…

Pause

Ross/Rachel (unison) I'm sorry…

Both look at each other and smile.

Silence

Rach: Ross…I'm so sorry I was such a bitch…I shouldn't have done what I did at Nathan's party, and I'm so sorry about these past few days…for everything…I talked to my mum and she told me what you told her, and some with Monica.

Ross: Me too…I shouldn't have been such a jerk and I'm so sorry as well…I shouldn't have ignored your calls and instead talked to you about it…

Rach: Apology accepted…

Ross: (puppy dog eyes look) So we're us again?

Rach: Oh I so hope so because I'm very crazy without you for the past week or so.

Ross: Missed you like crazy.

Ross gives her a long kiss and then embraces her in a long warm hug and she returns it.

(Scene: After going out one Friday night a few weeks later)

Ross: What are you doing this weekend?  
Rach: Probably nothing. Stay home and finish my homework. How about you?   
Ross: Not sure. You feel like doing something tomorrow?   
Rach: I don't know. Depends on how much homework I have.   
Ross: Are you studying for your mid year exams already?   
Rach: Well my parents are always saying, it's never too early to start.   
Ross: (Strokes her hair) Guess not. How about I come over and help you study?   
Rach: (smiles) [Says it in a 'yeah right we're going to study' way] Help me study. Sure   
  
It's getting dark but there's still light. They reach Rachel's house's front door.   
  
Ross: Well here we are.   
Rach: Uh huh. Wanna come up?   
Ross: I think I better head home. I'll come spend the day with you tomorrow ok?   
Rach: Good. I'll see you tomorrow then.   
Ross: Sure.   
  
They kiss for a while then break.   
  
Ross: I love you   
Rach: I love you too   
Ross: Ok.   
  
Rachel puts her hand on the doorknob and opens it.   
  
Rach: Bye   
Ross: Bye   
  
Ross turns around and begins to walk. Rachel watches him walk off before she enters and closes the door.   
  
(Scene: Rachel's house)   
  
The next morning it's about10am.   
Ross is at the door. He knocks at the front door. Jill gets the door.   
  
Ross: Hey Jill.   
Jill: Hey Ross What's up?   
Ross: Rachel up yet?   
Jill: Um I think so (eyeing him) What do you want?  
  
Ross smirks. 

  
Jill: I'll go get her   
  
Jill lets Ross in. Ross waits in the living room and Jill goes upstairs to call Rachel. Then Jill comes down and Rachel comes down after her, she's still in her pyjamas. Rachel sees Ross on the couch and comes up behind him.   
  
Rach: Boo!   
Ross: Hey! Good morning.   
Rach: Hey!   
  
Rachel goes around to him and sits next to him.   
  
Ross: Just woke up?   
Rach: No about an hour ago. Just lounging around.   
Ross: Sure.   
  
Rachel puts both her legs over Ross's lap, she's got cow slippers on lying back on the side of the couch.   
  
Ross: How are you feeling?   
Rach: I'm good. Been so tired lately.   
Ross: Too much studying?   
Rach: Not enough studying!   
Ross: Rachel, You're going to kill yourself! You need to balance out your life! You are practically locked in your bedroom. It's not good for you.   
Rach: I know it's not but it's gotta help someway doesn't it?   
Ross: Well I don't get to see you much. Not even on the weekends!   
Rach: I see you at school   
Ross: (puppy eyes) Rach   
Rach: I know. I'm sorry.   
Ross: I know how important this year is!   
Rach: Good. You know…you should be studying too…  
Ross: I have…but not as much as you!

Rach: Because you're a natural genius. I hate you…

Ross: (puppy dog eyes) you do?

  
Rachel kisses him on the cheek. 

Rach: you'd really think I'd say that about you?  
Ross: no way. Coz I'm too lovable right?

Rachel laughs and Ross joins in.

Rach: You had breakfast yet?   
Ross: Uh huh  
Rach: You want toast or anything?   
  
Rachel gets up and off Ross and pulls him up and pulls him to the kitchen.   
  
Ross: I'm right thanks.   
  
Rachel is making toast or whatever breakfast. Ross is watching her the whole time. Rachel turns around and looks at him weirdly.   
  
Rach: What are you looking at?   
Ross: Who me?   
Rach: (Eyeing him) Yes you.   
Ross: (Smiling) You  
  
Rachel grabs some toast and sits at the table and smiles at him. Ross takes Rachel's hand and kisses it. She leans up to him and kisses his cheek. She finishes her toast and gets up to put her plate in the sink, Ross has his arm around her waist. They both go upstairs to Rachel's bedroom.   
She has books all over her desk but other than that it's very clean, bright and looks very comfy. Pillows all over the bed and the sun is shining in, lighting up the room.   
  
Ross: Wow!   
Rach: What?   
Ross: Your room it's neat   
  
Rachel hits him lightly   
  
Ross: Hey!   
Rach: What is they suppose to mean!   
Ross: (laughing) Nothing!   
Rach: Surprised?   
Ross: Yes…

Rach: Hahaha! (hits him again)

Ross: I just would've thought it was a girlie room, with clothes everywhere and you know the type of stuff you see in movies.   
Rach: I didn't know you watched those types of movies. Anyway make yourself comfortable. I gotta get changed.   
Ross: (laughing) Can I watch?   
  
Rachel picks up a pillow off her bed and hits him hard.   
  
Rach: You pervert   
Ross: (Innocently) What?   
  
Rachel gets some clothes from her closet and goes into the bathroom to get changed. Ross is walking around her bedroom. She has a bookshelf, and on the top she's got a whole line of photos. He's looking through the photos. Rachel comes out and puts his arm around Ross's neck.   
  
Rach: What's up?   
Ross: Nothing…just looking at the this little 5 year old, who are developed into the most amazing girl…

Rach: Awww…  
  
Ross watches her and she looks down embarrassed.   
  
Ross: Look at me  
  
Rachel looks up at him and then looks down and starts giggling   
  
Ross: What are you giggling at huh?   
  
Rachel shrugs and can't keep her smile off her face.   
  
Ross: I'll give you something to giggle about.   
  
Ross starts tickling Rachel and she laughs really hard. She falls on the bed and Ross falls on top of her.   
  
Rach: (Laughing real hard, screaming and kicking) Stop Ross!  
Ross: Had enough?   
  
Rachel nods. Ross slows down but doesn't stop. He leans down so their faces are close together. He starts kissing her neck. She puts her arms around his neck hugging him.   
  
Rach: You know the door isn't locked and anyone can walk in.   
Ross: (breaking and kissing her neck) But we're not doing anything bad.   
Rach: Oh yeah sure What's going to happen if my mum or dad or even worse my sister walks in.   
Ross: Well toooooooo bad, they should've knocked.   
Rach: You're a little mischievous today aren't you?   
Ross: Most definitely.   
  
Rachel giggles and Ross bites her neck gently. Ross rolls her over so she's on top.   
  
Ross: I love you   
Rach: I love you too.   
Ross: We're going to get no work done here today. Well you're not going to get any homework done.   
Rach: Well I've been studying hard lately so I think I deserve a little break.   
Ross: Very good. I think you have just mastered a new concept.

They kiss…  
  
The scene fades out.   
  
Fades to later   
  
Rachel is at her desk and she's doing some work. Ross is helping her with her math.   
  
Ross: Ok let me make a deal.   
Rach: A deal for what?   
Ross: Listen to me.   
Rach: Ok   
Ross: For every question you get correct, I get to do this. (Leans up and gives her a kiss)   
Rach: 50 questions   
Ross: Means 50 kisses.   
Rach: I like that! Deal!   
Ross: Alright, the deal is sealed with a kiss.   
(They kiss)   
  
Ross: It won't take you that long to finish these questions. After that we're going for a walk k?   
Rach: Fresh air!   
Ross: Thank gawd! 

(Scene: A park)

Ross and Rachel are walking along, holding hands and talking to each other.

Rach: Hm…I can't wait for the prom! 6 weeks to go.

Ross: I know! Me either

Rachel smiles and Ross looks at her.

Ross: What?

Rach: nothing…you just never hear guys say that…

Ross: Well there's a change!

Rach: I know

Rachel hugs Ross and they continue to walk.

Ross: So you have your dress and your shoes and everything ready?

Rach: Nearly…I have to go out and get my jewelery and yeah…

Ross: I see you're nearly done with your shopping.

Rach: Haha! So have you got your tux and everything ready too?

Ross: No not really. 

Rach: How is that so? I would have thought that Monica would have started freaking out by now!

Ross: I haven't said anything yet that's probably why she hasn't started yelling yet.

Rach: Monica's been counting down since 5months ago.

Ross: Yeah well…she's a freak

Rach: Ahhh brother and sisterly love...

Ross: Shut up!

They continue walking, Ross pulls Rachel to a park bench. She sits next to him. But her makes her sit on his lap. She's kind of watching what's in front of her instead of Ross. Ross just watches her and kisses her hair then she looks at him. Rachel's got her arm around Ross's neck

Rach: What?

Ross: You are so cute 

Rachel looks down shy and smiles Ross sorta rocks her from side to side. They continue to talk and the scene fades out. 

(Scene: Hallway of the Green Residents)   
  
A girl comes walking down the stairs in pjs. Rachel just comes in through the door from the park.  
  
Rach: Hey Jill! You're still in your pjs?   
Girl (Jill): (yawns) I know I just got out of bed   
Rach: It's 3:00pm you realize?   
Jill: I know I hardly slept so I just lied in bed and did nothing except read a few mags. (sneezes)   
Rach: Are you feeling better?   
Jill: I'm ok   
Rach: Fever gone down?   
Jill: Yes, thank gawd!   
Rach: Cough?   
Jill: Yeah a little   
Rach: Nose?   
Jill: You're not mum!   
  
Rachel glares at her   
  
Jill: Stuffy and runny. (Sneezes)   
Rach: Is mum home?   
Jill: I think so  
Rach: Where is she?   
Jill: I don't know   
  
Rachel turns around and looks at her   
  
Rach: I just walked through the door and asked you where mum was gawd Jill!   
Jill: Well Sooorrrry!   
  
Rachel walks up the stairs and into her bedroom throwing her stuff on the floor. Jill walks down and goes to the kitchen.

(Scene: Lincoln High)

It's the next day. Rachel and Ross are walking to Rachel's locker. The other students are just watching them. The girls are jealous of Rachel and the guys are jealous Ross, they're all whispering. Ross and Rachel ignore them not really noticing them, Ross has his arm around her waist. Ross opens his locker and quickly throws in all his books and gets the ones that he needs. Rachel puts her bag on the ground.

Ross: I better go…I'll see you at lunch?

Rach: Yep…have fun in Physics… 

Ross makes a face and Rachel laughs. Ross closes his locker.

Ross: Fun is not the word

Ross is kinda standing around. Rachel has just opened her locker and is taking her time.

Rach: Don't you have to go?

Ross: Yes…

Rach: Then go…I'll see you at lunch

Ross: Ok…

Rachel puts her books in and gets out what she needs and closes her locker.

Rach: Ok…just go…you're going to be late.

Ross kisses Rachel's cheek and runs off. Rachel walks quickly in the opposite direction.

(Scene: Outside - Lunchtime)

Ross and Rachel are having lunch under a tree. Monica, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey are watching them from a great distance.

Mon: Would you just look at them?

Pho: I know…. They're so cute.

Chan: Its kind of weird you know…

Mon: No way!

Pho: They are perfect! And I mean perfect in pretty much every way!

Joey: She's gorgeous

Mon/Pho: Too bad Joe…

Both Phoebe and Monica laugh because they said it at the same time. 

Pho: Ross is one of the "jocks" of the school.

Mon: They are perfect together!

Cuts to Ross and Rachel

Ross: You ok?

Rach: Yeah I'm fine. Why?

Ross: No reason…just asking.

Rach: Ok…Are you ok?

Ross: (smiles) No I'm fine… absolutely fine

Rach: Great…

Ross: What are you doing after school?

Rach: No idea…I'm thinking of maybe going to the mall to get some new clothes.

Ross: Don't you have enough already? You're pretty much in a new outfit every week.

Rach: What? You don't like it?

Ross: No…I love it! (Hugs her) 

Rach: Then what are you saying?

Ross: Not much…you don't need a new wardrobe every week. Where do you even get the money for it?

Rach: My allowance?

Ross: I would have thought you had better things to spend it on…

Rach:…Such as?

Ross kinda shrugs

Ross: It's a girl thing isn't it?

Rach: what is?

Ross: To buy clothes…

Rach: Oh Yeah!

Rachel lies with her back on Ross's chest and they just watch what's going on around them.

Rach: You wanna come?

Ross: Me? Shopping? I'm not sure if they belong in the same sentence.

Rach: (laughs) You don't have to…only if you want to…

Ross: No I'm going to actually try that...I'll come with after school

Rach: You seriously don't have to…

Ross: But I want to…

Rachel hugs Ross and kisses his cheek. The bell rings for last period. Rachel sits up and gets up. Ross gets up too. They both throw their rubbish in the bin and head to their lockers.

(Scene: The mall - Ross and Rachel are walking hand in hand)

Rachel looks through some shop windows and pulls Ross in there too. They browse through the shops.

Rachel is trying on clothes while Ross is mucking around with some accessories and making faces etc, Rachel laughs and Rachel goes to the counter to buy some things. 

Ross: You bought those jeans?

Rach: Uh huh!

Ross: So…now you have one million pairs?

Rach: One million and one (laughing)

Ross shakes his head and laughs with Rachel. 

Ross: I won't tease ya because I love how your butt just fits perfectly into every pair of your jeans. 

Ross rubs her ass and pulls her closer to him. She smiles and hugs him. 

Rach: (smiling) Right back at ya.

Ross: (sarcastic) Haha very funny! (Lightly punches Rachel's arm)

Rach: Hey! (Serious voice) Guys aren't meant to hit girls.

Ross: (Getting serious too) What? I didn't hit you…welll…I…uh…

Rach: (laughing) Oh my god you are so gullible.

Ross: (Giving her a "That was not funny look") Hahaha.

Rach: Did you just see your face?

Ross pokes his tongue out at her.

Rach: (Sarcastically) That's very mature.

Rachel hugs him around the waist and they walk off.

A few days later

(Scene: On the streets)

Ross has his arm around Rachel and they have their bags, they're heading to school. They are softly talking to one another.

Rachel sneezes

Ross: Bless you

Rach: Thank You

Rachel sneezes again

Ross: Bless you

Rach: Thank You, I think my sister gave me her cold.

Ross: Aww my poor baby!

Rach: I'm going to kill her. If it gets any worse I won't be able to go to the prom next week.

Ross: I'll help.

Rachel sneezes again

Ross: Are you cold?

Rachel shakes her head but Ross takes his jacket off and puts it around Rachel and takes her school bag for her.

Ross: Maybe you should go home. It's not too late.

Rach: We have a math test today.

Ross: Camon Rach, is the maths test or your health more important?

Rach: They both are just as important. It doesn't matter, it's just a cold and it's not that bad yet.

Ross: And what if it does get worse? Don't blame me!

Rach: I won't

Ross rolls his eyes. And puts his arm around her.

(Scene: Maths Class) 

Rachel is sitting in the middle and Ross is next to her. They're doing their tests. Rachel sneezes once in a while and every time Ross looks up at her. Sometimes she looks at him. He's giving her a "I told you not to come to school today" look. She shakes her head and continues. 

Time Lapse

Ross finishes about 15 minutes before the bell and checks over it a few times. Rachel finishes not long after him and does the same. The teacher at the desk is looking around the room, checking that no one is cheating once in a while. 

Ross pulls out a piece of white paper, and pretend he's working something out. He writes something then checks that no one's watching and passes it to Rachel. It says "I love you, are you feeling ok?" Rachel looks sickish but smiles and replies, checking that it's clear and passes him a note back "Love you more, I feel yuk but I'm ok". 

Ross looks at her and looks up at the teacher who just looks up, she looks at Ross who then quickly pretends to be punching in numbers in the calculator and working an equation out. He looks up at the teacher who's reading the math book. He passes her another note, "No way, I love you more! I'm bored. Wanna make out?" Rachel's face brightens up and turns to Ross who's smiling a lot. Replying the note, "I'm bored too, about your question…We can do that later." Ross grins and Rachel smiles. Right then the bells ring.

Teach: Pens and pencils down. Remember your name at the top. Pass your test papers to the person in front of you. I want one pile here on the table (Taps the table). Everyone packs up, gets up and out of the classroom. 

(Scene: Lockers) 

Ross and Rachel are opening their locker stacking their books in. Rachel looks a flushed in the face. Ross closes his locker first and goes up to Rachel putting his arms around her waist. He kisses her cheek then looks at her

Ross: (Feels her forehead) Rachel you're burning up. You have a fever. 

Rach: I'm feeling fine… 2 more periods to go.

Ross: Rachel just listen to me please? Go to the nurse and then go home.

Rach: Alright fine. I will…later

Ross: Rachel!

Rachel closes her locker and Ross pulls her slowly to the sick bay. He makes her go in. The nurse checks her temperature blah blah blah.

Nurse: I'm afraid you have got the flu.

Rach: I know I caught it off my sister.

Nurse: Have you got a sore throat?

Rach: No not yet. Hopefully I don't get one.

Nurse: (To Ross) What are you here for?

Ross: I came with her…(points to Rachel)

Nurse: Alright…do you have a class with…

Rach: Rachel Green

Nurse:…Ms Green next?

Rachel is in the background nodding telling him to say yes. 

Ross: Uh…I do

Rachel smiles

Nurse: Alright…you can go back to class and tell Rachel's teacher that she's in the sick bay and she has my permission to stay here.

Rachel is in the background shaking her head and scrunches up her nose. The nurse turns back to her desk and pulls out Rachel's file. Rachel has an unhappy look on her face, Ross blows her a kiss, waves and mouths bye. Rachel mouths bye back. 

(Scene: After school - Lincoln high)

Rachel is out of the sick bay and Ross has come by to pick her up. Ross has her school bag and she comes out, and they both leave. 

Rach: I hate the new nurse!

Ross: Aww Rachel.

Rach: Don't aww Rachel me. She's mean and she smells. And I seriously mean it…she smells.

Ross hugs her around the shoulder

Rach: The old nurse allowed you to stay if you were in the same class as the person sick. This nurse is different. 

Ross: Camon if I stayed we wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. She's sitting there the whole time.

Rach: But she could've still let you stay.

Ross: Imagine her letting me stay. (Laughs) I betcha we would've gotten the answer to my question.

Rach: I'm sick, I wouldn't kiss you.

Ross: Wanna bet?

Ross leans in to quickly kiss her but she knows it's coming and turns her head so he kisses her cheek.

Ross: You're too good.

Rach: No I just know what your next moves are…how did you get my bag out of my locker btw?

Ross: Ah… I have connections…

Rach: Monica?

Ross: Uh huh…

Rach: Should've guessed. 

Scene: (Geller Residence) 

Ross is studying with a whole heap of books around him. He's got the light on and is taking a break from it all. He opens the 3rd drawer and pulls out a letter, he begins to read it. He pauses for a while sometimes through reading the letter, thinking about it. He signs it off and puts it in an envelope and seals it up. He addresses it and puts it on the table writing a note, which reads: BUY STAMPS!

(Scene: Green Residence)

Ross and Rachel are walking into her house, Sandra comes out.

Sand: Honey you're home…(sees Ross) Hello Ross

Ross: Hey Mrs.Green

Sand: (kisses Rachel' forehead) honey are you ok?

Rach: I'm fine

Ross: No she's not. She's got the flu. She spent half the day in the sick bay.

Sand: Aww honey. Your sister has cleared up with the flu. Now you?

Rach: I'm ok mum!

Sand: Go get some rest!

Rach: Sure…

Rachel starts climbing up the stairs. Ross is helping her. 

Ross: Nice to see you again Mrs. Green

Sand: Nice you see you again Ross.

Ross and Rachel get to Rachel's bedroom. Rachel kicks off her shoes and heads for the bathroom. She changes into her PJs and gets under the covers. Ross sits next to her.

Rach: Hm…thanks Ross.

Ross: No problemo babe, Just feel better ok?

Rach: Will do. Just stay here a little while ok?

Ross: Sure.

Ross lies down next to Rachel but on top of the covers, he's got his shoes off too. He hold Rachel close to him, she closes her eyes and she eventually falls asleep. When Ross sees that she's asleep he gets up, puts his shoes on. Kisses her forehead and whispers "Bye sweetie, feel better"

He gets his school bag and leaves.

On the way out Sandra comes out of the living room.

Sand: Leaving already are you Ross?

Ross: Yes Mrs. Green. Rachel fell asleep.

Sand: Stop calling me Mrs Green and call me Sandra.

Ross: Yes Mrs. Green

She laughs.

Ross: Well I better get going. I'll drop by and see Rachel tomorrow. Don't let her go to school!

Sand: (Laughs) I won't. Bye Ross

Ross: Bye Mrs. Green

Sand: It's Sandra!

Ross: Bye Sandra

Ross leaves and Sandra laughs shaking her head watching Ross leave.

(Scene: The next day - Green Residence)

It's about 2 in the afternoon.

Ross knocks on the door. Mr Green gets it.

Ross: Hey Mr. Green! Is Rachel ok?

Mr: Green (Leonard): Hello Ross. She's in her room.

Ross: Can I see her?

Leonard: Sure.

Leonard lets Ross in and he goes up to Rachel's room. He slowly opens the door. Rachel's lying on her side with her eyes closed. She's taking a nap. Ross quietly takes his shoes off and closes the door. He goes over to Rachel's side and sits on the bed watching her sleep for a while before he kisses her forehead lightly and she stirs. She opens her eyes and gives a weak smile when she sees Ross. 

Ross: (whispers) Hey baby…how are you feeling today?

Rach: I'm ok…

Ross gets up on the bed and lies next to her, hugging her.

She turns over, away from Ross and sneezes. Ross passes her tissues almost instantly. 

Ross: Bless you

Rach: Thank you. 

Rach: Hmmm…so how was school?

Ross: What? That's first the question you ask me?

Rach: Alright…how are you today?

Ross: That's better. I'm ok but my baby is sick…I wish that she would get better faster. Coz I really wanna kiss her.

Rach: (smiles) I'm sorry. Just don't want you to get sick. I can't wait till the prom!

Ross: I know. Either can I! You gorgeous prom queen. I love you…

Rach: Thank you, Mr prom king…coz you're just so yum. I love you more…

They hug tighter.

Rach: So what did you guys get up to today?

Ross: Nothing much…hanging around, football practice, the new girl was chasing me around…

Rach: (Interested) What new girl?

Ross: Just this new girl…she's in your form.

Rach: She is? 

Ross: Uh huh!

Rach: What's her name?

Ross: Alison something…

Rach: Interesting

Ross: Don't worry honey. There's no competition. 

Rach: First day at school and she's chasing guys?

Ross: Not really…Joey was kinda chasing her.

Rach: Typical Joey. 

Ross: Hmmm…true 

Rach: We're about to have exams…she's enrolled now?

Ross: It's a long story…her school burnt down and stuff right before the exams so she has to come to the nearest school to do her exams, she's here until graduation...

Rach: Oh… 

Rach: I miss only one day and there's already a lot of news. And exactly why was she chasing you?

Ross: We were mucking around…

Rach: Just you and her, we?

Ross: Aww Rach…I know I'm a huge hunk but camon a guy has got to be friends with mannnnny girls.

Rach: Uh huh… (Looking away kind of jealous)

Ross: Awww camon Rach… I'm kidding…cheer up…

Rach: Whatever…

Ross: There's no competition… I swear, why would I want someone like her when I have some one who's a billion times better? You're my number one girl ok?

Rach: (smiles) fine…but you better not be doing anything behind my back…

Ross: I'm not…I swear…(his smile fades)

Rach: Good…

Ross: Well thank god it's Friday!

Rach: Yes! What are you doing tomorrow?

Ross: Hang out with the guys…and visit you for half the day?

Rach: Go have fun, you don't have to visit me everyday. I'm just stuck in the same position everyday.

Ross: No…you're my girlfriend, you're sick and I'm here for you.

Rach: How can I say no?

Ross: You can't.

Ross kisses her cheek.

(Scene: The Night of the Prom - Gellar Residence)

Ross is in his tux fixing his tie and everything. Monica walking across the room and then back. She's walking back and forth in her casual clothes but her hair is done. She's bangs on the door.

Mon: Ross get out!!! We have 2 hours and I haven't got my make up on yet! (Bangs on the door again) Camon!!! Get Out!

Ross keeps fixing his tie. He doesn't look too happy with it so he keep changing it and tightening it and loosening it etc.

Monica is really mad and she bangs really hard. 

Judy comes up.

Judy: What is going on?

Mon: Ross won't get out of the bathroom, I'm not even near ready yet and we have to be there in less than 2 hours.

Judy: (Knocking) Ross what are you doing in there?

Ross: I'm doing my tie mum.

Mon: Well come out and do it in front of the other mirror! I need to get in!

Judy: She's right Ross. 

Ross: (o/s) Fine fine. Hang on a minute.

Ross opens the door and slowly walks out then holds out his hand gesturing for 'her majesty' to go through. 

Mon: Finally.

Monica hits Ross and he turns around and gives her a look. Ross walks to the other mirror in the room and Judy follows him. His tie is a really wonky and Judy fixes it up for him.

Ross: Thanks mum.

Judy: Wow don't you just look so hansome

Ross: Aww mum…

Judy: What time are you picking up Rachel?

Ross checks his watch

Ross: We have to get to Rachel's house by 7pm. We're all going over to Rachel's coz the limo is going to be there to take us there. 

Judy: Oh! How come you didn't tell me? 

Ross: Rachel's dad organized it a few days ago. 

Judy: Oh…How come you got dressed so early?

Ross: Yes…Monica told me to get dressed very early…

Judy: Trust her.

Ross: Yes…trust her…

(Scene: The Green's house. About 1 and a half hours later)

Rachel is running around the house. She's got very simple but very elegant and body hugging black dress. Her long honey blonde is let down. And it falls to either side of her shoulders. Her make up is natural and she's running around getting stuff. Sandra is sitting on the couch and Leonard is walking around, he's smoking and sitting in the lounge room too.

Sand: Rachel could you please stop running around you're going to slip over.

Rach: I know mum but I have to get everything ready, we're leaving in 15 minutes.

Sand: They haven't arrived yet and you're looking perfect…what's there to run around looking for?

Rach: My shoes!

Sand: They're by the door. 

Rachel runs to the door and checks.

Rach: Thanks mum…you could've told me before.

Sand: You didn't ask…

Rachel picks up the shoes and disappears upstairs.

They door bell rings. 

Rach: (o/s): Mum…Dad could one of you get the door?

Sandra goes to the door and opens it. It's Ross, Monica and the other guys…and Phoebe. 

Sand: Hello everyone…

All: Hey…

Sand: Rachel will be down in a few minutes…

A horn beeps and everyone turns to see what it is…

Mon: The limo is here!

Guys: Woo hoo!/Alright!

Joey: Hey Ross We'll meet you in the limo ok?

Ross: Sure…

All except Ross: (To Sandra) Nice to meet you/Have a good night etc…

Sand: (to everyone not Ross) Nice meeting you all too. Have a great night and have fun! (to Ross) Come in Ross...

Sandra lets Ross in, Ross goes in behind her and stands under the stairwell. Leonard walks in.

Ross: Good evening Mr. Green.

Leo: Hello Ross…

Sand: I'll go get Rachel.

Ross: Sure..

Leo: How is everything?

Ross: (nodding) Great…

Leo: What time does this formal thing finish?

Ross: Well the actual formal finishes about midnight but there's the after party until 5am

Leo: 5am!?

Ross: Yes…but We're not going to stay that late…

Leo: 1am tops…

Ross: But…

Just at that moment Rachel comes down the stairs. Both Leonard and Ross look up. Rachel's coming down the stairs presenting herself. Ross is really shocked and is smiling. Leonard is watching her. Rachel reaches the bottom of the stairs. Sandra is following behind. 

Rach: Hi…

Ross: (Shocked and kind of dazed) Wow! 

Rachel kisses Ross's check because Leonard and Sandra are there.

Leo: As I just said to Ross…1 am tops…

Rach: But daddy…by the time we get there It'll be bout 12:30am anyway…

Leo: Fine…2am

Ross and Rachel cringe.

Sand: Camon honey…it's their last year of high school, it's a very special night…

Leo: 3am tops…

Rach: But…

Leo: Don't push it…

Rach: Alright…(smiles and kisses Leonard's cheek) Good night dad (Then Sandra's cheek) Good night mum.

Leo: (to Ross) If anything happens to her I'll know who to find...

Ross: Sure Mr. Green. I take full responsibility of her. 

Leo: Good…Rachel you're still sick so keep that shawl on. And did you take your phone?

Rach: Yes daddy…

Ross kisses Sandra's cheek and shakes Leonard's hand.

Ross guides Rachel out the door.

Ross: G'nite Mr Green, Mrs Green.

Rach: g'nite mum, G'nite dad.

Sand: Have fun! Goodnight…

Ross and Rachel close the door and leave.

We stay on Leonard and Sandra who are moving towards the living room.

Sand: They make such a cute couple…

Leo: I know…

Ross and Rachel are walking to the limo, Ross has his arm around Rachel.

Ross: (staring at her) Wow you are soooo gorgeous tonight…

Rach: (smiling) Thank you, you're not too bad yourself…

Ross kisses her on the lips just before they reach the car door. It's a really long limo, one of those really fancy and expensive ones. 

Ross: That's for before…I didn't think it would've been right if I did that in front of your parents. 

The chauffer opens the door for them and Rachel goes in first then Ross goes in following her.

Joey: Finally!

Mon: Yeah finally.

Rach: Hey you guys…

Ross: Don't blame us…it wasn't our fault…

Rach: My parents…were giving us all the rules and stuff…

Pho: Alright! Let's fly…

Chan: Huh…

The limo starts and they drive off. 

Joey has his arm around Phoebe. 

Pho: How far is this place? 

Joey: About a half hour…

Chandler is testing all the cool things in a limo. He turns on the TV and puts the football on. The guys are watch it but also look at the other cool stuff…Ross and Rachel are holding hand the whole entire way there. They reach their destination and they all get out. Ross gets out first and helps Rachel out. Chandler gets out and helps Monica and Joey comes out helping Phoebe. 

They all walk along the long carpet into a huge hall which has something like "Yr 12 2002 formal" on a huge banner. They all have special seating where there are nametags. Everyone is chatting and people are walking up to everyone and complimenting them etc. The girls go talk to a bunch of girls and the guys go talk to a bunch of guys. After about 15 minutes…

One of the teachers (Mr. Burnett): (through the microphone) Hello everyone and welcome to the year 12 formal of 2002. (I have no idea what they exactly say coz I haven't been to a formal yet but anyway make up something)

Everyone claps and there's music and stuff going on…people are getting up dancing but at the same time they are serving like a 3-course dinner.

(I'll give you guys a quick clip of what happen throughout the whole night)

1) All the gang are up there dancing way to some boppy song and they're all having blast and enjoying themselves. Everyone switches partners and everything dancing with everyone. Once in a while Ross would look at Rachel and vice versa and they smile and go back to dancing.

2) They're all sitting down eating dinner…or something, there are some people up there dancing like crazy…the gang are talking, talking about after school and leaving school etc.

3) There's a slow song on and Ross gets up and offers Rachel a dance. She smiles and takes his hand. She smiles back at the other and leaves with Ross. They all watch her and Ross dancing together with other people. Ross puts his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. They're dancing to…. "If you believe" by Rachel Lampa. Rachel is resting on his shoulder. They move closer in and they give each other small cute kisses. 

Ross: Enjoying the night so far?

Rach: Uh huh…but I haven't spent much of it with you, ya know?

Ross: I know…but don't worry, we have until 3am to do whatever together. 

Rach: (smiling) Hm…I love this song…

Ross: Knew you would like it…

Rach: Shut up…

Ross: You're so predictable…

Ross gives her a long kiss towards the end of the song. After the song finishes they go and sit down. 

4) Mr. Burnett gets up with another teacher…Ms Rogers and they are presenting the winners of the different categories…

Mr Burnett: As most of you would know tonight Ms Rogers and I have gone around and talked to every single one of you and we have chosen the winners of the different categories tonight…including the queen and king of the evening. Ok I'm going to hand you all over to Ms Rogers who will present the first few awards.

Ms Rogers: Good evening everyone…Ok the first category is…the best dressed…each of our categories have a male and female winner. So good luck…

She opens an envelope and looks…the best dressed lady is…Jessica Tait…and best dressed male is…Blake Donaldson 

A girl from one of the tables gets up and accepts the award then a guy goes up too.

Ms Rogers: Jessica please show everyone your dress….

She does so…

I'm skipping most of the categories because I can't be bothered writing every detail down…

Mr. Burnett: Ok…I'm announcing the best hair dos tonight…the winners are…Mr. Tribbiani and Ms. Buffay…

Joey and Phoebe hug and kiss then get up and get their sash things…they make a 10 second speech and then get off stage. They go back to their seats wearing their sashes. Chandler and Monica both have "the best dancing" award… 

Mr. Burnett: Ok and finally we have our last category. Our category of the night…the king and queen of the evening.

(Cuts to a bunch of girls on different table)

Girl (1): Ok….Breathe….breathe…

Girl (2): (to her date) I have a biggest feeling that it's going be us. 

Girl (1): Camon I've already won 2 sashes… I'm so going to be this year's queen. 

Girl (3): You guys sushhhh up. He's about to announce the winners! 

Girl (4): Fingers crossed….it's going to be me…fingers crossed…

(Cuts back to the gang's table)

Mon: Would you just look at them? Larisa looks like she's going to the queen of the world.

Pho: She doesn't deserve it.

Mon: Stuck up bitch…

Chan: Ooook…

Ross is sitting really close to Rachel, Ross is just watching her…Rachel looks up at him and sees that he's staring at her.

Rach: (turns around, whispering) What?

Ross: (whispering back) If you win this and some other guy wins this I'm ok with it ok?

Rach: Ross…I'm not going to win alright? Look at Larisa…she's very confident she's going to win and I'm with her…she's already got 2 sashes…

Ross: I'm saying if…plus you deserve it more than Larisa…she's a tart.

Rach: You don't even have to think about it…it's not going to happen, I don't care the only thing I can was to be with you tonight…

Ross: Aww…you know I love you so much…

Rach: I know…

(Cuts to the stage)

Mr Burnett: Ok the 2 princesses of this evening are…Girl (3) Cara Finch…and Katie Turner 

(Cuts to the other girls)

Girl (1) Cara: Oh my god! I didn't think this would happen!!! Wow!!! 

Girl (4) Kate: I'm one of them!!! Oh I think I'm going to faint!

Girl (3) Lizzy: Don't faint and get up there!

Cara and Kate both leave together and walk up to the stage where they get their tiaras and another sashes each. They stand aside.

Ms Rogers: The two princes of tonight are…Tommy Davids and Joshua Carpenter. (They are respectively the dates of the two princesses)

They both get up etc etc…

(Cuts to the gang)

Mon: Well two of them are up there…one of them is going to have their eyeballs scratched out by the other. 

Rach: Monica relax…I hate them too but…quit commentating.

Monica shuts up and gives up.

Ross: (whispering in Rachel's ear) thank you…you finally shut her up…

Rachel smiles and holds his hand, playing with it.

Mr Burnett: Ok…the moment we've been waiting for…the queen of 2002 is…(he slowly opens the envelope and some of the girls are holding their breath…)Ms…… Rachel Green…

Everyone turns to her and she has the biggest shocked face… 

(Cuts to the girls) 

Girl (2) Libby: (yelling really loud) What the hell?

Girl (3) Lizzy: (shouting) WHAT?

Everyone is ignoring them, people are cheering and the guys are whistling etc…

(Cuts back to Rachel) 

Rach: What me?

Ross: I told you…I had a gut feeling…now go…

Rach: Huh… wow!

Chandler, Monica, Joey and Phoebe congratulate her and hug and kiss her. Ross smiles at her. Rachel gives him a kiss on the lips before she makes her way up to the stage…

On the way up….

Lizzy: (Standing up and Yelling at Rachel) SLUT! She doesn't deserve it!!!!!

Mon: (Standing up and Yelling at Lizzy): Sit down and shut up! You lost! Accept it! 

Lizzy leaves in anger and her boyfriend goes after her.

Rachel kisses Mr Burnett's cheek and hugs Ms Rogers, the she is crowned and is given her sash.

Rach: (in the microphone, slowly) Um… Wow! That was totally caught off guard…well thank you…I would to thank all the girls in this catergory, and I just want to say maybe I don't deserve it…but I got it…and I didn't come her tonight expecting to win anything…this is a real honour and it has made my year staying here…thank you everyone…and I wish you all good luck on your exams! [Author's note: I'm sorry but I don't really know what they say when they win this position J so please go with the flow]

Rachel stands aside and Ross is there looking proud. She smiles at him keeping her eyes on him the whole time. 

Miss Rogers: Oooook thank you Rachel and congratulations!…this is the final winner for the year 12 formal of 2002. The king of this evening is…(pans out to guys just sitting there waiting to be called up to be king with Rachel) Mr……….Ross Geller.

Ross's eyes bulge… everyone turns to him, the gang congratulates him. He swallows and stands up. He looks at Rachel who's smiling really proud of him. They both smiles at each other. He heads towards the stage. Some girls' scream…and some guys boo and there's lots of cheering. Ross makes his way and gets up on stage.

He shakes Mr. Burnett's hand and kisses Ms Roger's cheek. Then he is crowned etc

Ross: Ok…I'm just as surprised as the queen here…wow! I'm very honoured to be the 'king' of tonight and of the school. I would like to thanks everyone…for making tonight one of the most memorable and incredibly enjoyable. I am very privileged to be a part of this school…blah blah…

Mr Burnett and Ms Rogers take back the microphone…the lights dim down…

Mr Burnett: Well now that the queen and king have been announced…they will head to the floor and have the "king and queen" dance. 

Ross and Rachel move towards the floor. They both have put their stick things down and have their sashes and tiaras on. Ross holds Rachel's hand all the way to the dance floor, as the lights dim some more a slow song begins to play. At first they're just dancing not that close to each other…then they move closer and closer…

Ross: (whispers in her ear will dancing) I knew you would be crowned Queen. And you do deserve it…you're so beautiful…

Rach: Mmmm…thank you…some how I also had a gut feeling that you would be King tonight…and I was right…

They both by now are hugging each other, Rachel with her head on Ross's shoulder and Ross with his head on Rachel's head.

The song is nearly ending and then Ross pulls Rachel and does some fancy twist thing tilting Rachel at the end. Everyone claps and cheers. 

The lights become brighter…Then the two teachers make a final speech…saying that since this is their last week they can have a 'muck up day' on the last day of school. The teachers congratulate winners, gives well wishes for their exams to come which are 5 weeks way etc…the end of the night.

(Cuts to the gang)

Ross and Rachel have just sat back down and the gang are talking about how good they were and congratulating them on their win for the night etc…

(Cuts to the gang walking to the limo)

The limo is parked outside where the carpet ends. The chauffeur opens the door. Rachel goes in first with Ross behind her then Monica and Chandler and then Phoebe with Joey behind. They take them to this place besides the beach. It's like a huge huge beach house/hall/party facility thing, which it over looks the ocean. By now they've all changed into different clothes for partying… 

The just get out of the limo…

Rach: Wow! This place is huge!

Mon: And beautiful!

Pho: Wow! It's beside the ocean too!

Joey: Great! Lets go for a swim…

Mon: Joey! We don't have our bathers!

Joey: (grinning) Who said we need bathers?

Chan: (laughing) Yeah…we should! (to Joey) Great idea!

Phoebe hits Joey, then Monica hits Chandler. They all turn to Ross and Rachel who are all over each other…

Pho: Camon you guys…do you have to do that in front of us?

They keep kissing.

Pho: Helllllo?

Mon: Yo you two who's mouths are stuck together…

They continue kissing, ignoring them…

Chan: Get a room!

Mon: Yeah!

Joey: Niiiiiiice

Mon: We're going in first…

Ross motions for them with his hand but still around Rachel to go in…

They rest leave and finally they break. 

Rach: Mmmm…wow!

Still holding Rachel, they both have their arms around each other. 

Ross: (smiles) Are you cold?

Rach: Not really…

Ross wraps her shawl around her a little tighter. They both enter the huge hall/house thing. The other are already there drinking. The music is really loud and people are dancing drinking and just partying. 

(Scene: Near the dance floor where a pillar is) 

Ross: (Loudly coz of the loud music - this goes for the whole scene) I'm going to get us a drink ok? 

Rach: Uh huh…

Ross: What do you want?

Rach: I don't mind….but I don't want the vodka just yet…

Ross: Sure…

Ross kisses her on the cheek and goes off. 

The after a few minutes some guy goes up the Rachel…

Guy: Hey…

Rach: Hi…

Guy: You're Rachel aren't you?

Rach: Yes and you're…

Guy: I'm Blake…you're looking stunning tonight…

Rach: Do you even go to Lincoln High?

Blake: No…I'm Lizzy's date. I go to college, but I have many Lincoln High girl friends.

Rach: (surprised) Oh…how come you're not with her?

Blake: She's talking to some people…

Rach: Uh huh…

Blake: Where's your date?

Rach: He's actually my boyfriend.

Blake: Oh…yeah that's right…

Rach: Yep…he's going to get some drinks. Shouldn't you be having fun dancing and stuff?

Blake: Lizzy's chatting I have to wait for her…

Rach: Knowing Lizzy that could take all night.

Blake: (laughing) Yeah I know…just for the record…I think that you deserved being the queen of the school. 

Rach: Aww thanks…and you don't even know me. (Laughs)

Blake: Would you like to dance?…I'm not hitting on you or anything…I'm not that type of guy…

Rach: Um…(sees Ross comin over) I promised my first and last dance to Ross…

Blake: Oh…

Rach: Ask in the middle of the night…

Blake: (laughs) Ok…if Lizzy doesn't stop talking, I will.

Rach: Ok…

Blake: See ya later.

Rach: Bye

Ross comes over just to see Blake leaving. 

Ross: Hey…

Rach: Hey…

Ross gives her the drink.

Rach: Thank you…(takes a sap) Pina Colada…

Ross: Yup…(silence) who was that guy?

Rach: What guy?

Ross: (gives her a look) That guy from before…he left just before I got back…

Rach: Oh! That guy…that's Lizzy's boyfriend, Blake

Ross: And what exactly did he want?

Rach: We just chatted…

Ross: About?

Rach: He just introduced himself because Lizzy was chatting to some people and he has no one to talk to.

Ross: What? So he decided to come on over and hit on my girlfriend who's just standing there waiting for her boyfriend to bring her a drink? 

Rach: Ross…he didn't hit on me.

Ross: Sure…

Rach: Don't start with the whole jealousy thing. You know I love you.

Ross: I love you too… but someone likes (makes a weird voice) Blake…

Rachel gives him a look and walks off. He goes after her.

Ross: Camon Rach…you know I didn't mean that…

Rach: Do I?

Ross: I don't know…would you?

Rach: I'll think about it.

Ross gives her a peck on the cheek.

Rach: Camon it's gotta be better than that…

Ross gives her a longer kiss on the lips.

Rach: Alright…8 out of 10

Ross: only?

Rachel smiles.

Ross: Well then lets go dancing already…I'll give you a 10 out of 10 later.

They put down their empty glasses and Ross leads Rachel to the dance floor.

They start dancing. They bump into Chandler and Monica who are also on the dance floor. 

(Scene: After a while. It's about 1.30am)

Rachel and Ross are sitting down on a chair lounge thing…Rachel is sitting next to Ross but also kinda sitting on him. They're just talking and kissing once in a while. 

Ross: What are you going to do after you finish high school?

Rach: I have nooooooo clue what so ever…

Suddenly Blake comes up from the side but only Rachel can see him and kinda motions her if she "wants to go dance". She puts up her hand motioning "wait one second".

Rach: Honey…would you mind if I go dance for a song or two?

Ross: With who?

Rach: (looking right into Ross's eyes) Blake…

Rachel doesn't move to see Ross's reaction. Ross looks up in the direction Rachel was looking before and sees Blake standing there. He pretends to look around and moves to the dance floor. 

Rach: Camon I swear it's nothing serious…it's our last fun dance for the rest of our school lives…please? 

Ross: But Rach…

Rach: Look…you're not my dad and you're not the boss of me…I can do what I like…so I'll see ya in a few.

Ross: If I'm still here…

Rach: (annoyed) you know what Ross?…if you want to be that way then just go and do whatever you want tonight ok? I don't care. It's my last year of school and I want to make this dance worth while, it's suppose to be a fun night. 

Ross: Yeah fine if you wanna fool around with other guys…

Rach: you wanna be that way…fine. I'll see you tomorrow…or not.

Rachel gets up and goes to the dance floor. Ross sits there looking upset and angry. Then he gets up and goes upstairs. 

(Cuts to Rachel)

She's dancing with Blake and having fun. As much as she's smiling, she's kind of sad and annoyed too. She's wondering where Ross is, she looks back at the couch where they were sitting but he's not there so she looks around…

Blake: What the matter?

Rach: It's uh…nothing…

Blake: Camon…seriously what is it?

Rach: Ross and I had a fight…

Blake: What about?

Rach: …Hm…you…

Blake: Oh…I'm so sorry…maybe you should talk to him…it's ok you don't have to dance with me.

Rach: Nonsense…It's ok…I want to dance…he's just being his usual self. Jealous and possessive.

Blake: Maybe I should stop…you should really go find him and talk to him…

Rach: It's ok…he'll pass through it.

Blake: Are you sure?

Rachel nods 

Rach: It's ok…where's Lizzy?

Blake: I don't know…she's probably fooling around with some guy.

Rach: What? And you're letting her?

Blake: She's never been all that nice to me anyway…she uses everyone…

Rach: Oh…I'm so sorry…

Blake: Nah…it's ok. I'm going to break up with her soon anyway.

Rach: Oh…

(Cuts to Ross) 

He's walking up the stairs, which leads to a many bedrooms and a balcony that looks out to the ocean. It's cold outside and he's looking out the huge long glass window from the inside. He hears people giggling from the bedrooms and he turns around then looks back out to the ocean.

Ross: (In his head) A few more weeks…. I wish time would just fly so I can just say it. Oh god…should I just send it or wait…? I'm dead either way. They both are going to find out.

Then Rachel comes up behind Ross. He's got his back turned to her so he doesn't know. She then goes and sits next to him and he looks up at her.

Rach: Hey.

Ross: Hi

Rach: Ross, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry.

Ross just stays silent, he's thinking.

Rach: Ross…

Ross: What?

Rach: Are you ok?

Ross: Yeah I'm fine…what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dancing the night away with Blake?

Rach: I did as a matter of fact…but he told me to come and talk to you…

Ross: About what?

Rach: About us dancing with each other, you know the stuff. 

Ross just looks at her. 

Rach: I love you Ross…I truly do…and I know sometimes very possessive and jealous but I want you to know that you can trust me…I'm not going to do anything stupid to rick my relationship I have with you.

Ross: Rach, you gotta understand it's not you that I'm worried about, it's the guy your dancing with or hanging around with.

Rach: Honey, I know when to stop. I'm pretty good with that.

Ross: Yeah but you don't know when they are going to stop. I've seen it happen before Rach.

Rachel makes Ross look at her.

Rach: Ross, I think that it's really adorable that you get worried about these things, but you just gotta trust me ok? I swear I won't do anything like that. You have my promise, coz I love you so much.

Ross: Alright. I will trust you, as long as you keep that promise.

Rach: (smiles) Cross my heart

Ross smiles and Rachel kisses him on the cheek.

Rach: You feeling up for a dance?

Ross: No…not really.

Rachel stands up, while Ross is still sitting down.

Rach: Camon please? For me? (gives him a look)

Ross: I hate it when you give me that look, I can never resist it. 

Rachel pulls his up.

Ross: Alright lets go do some dancing! 

Rachel pulls his hand and leads him downstairs into the big hall, onto the dance floor.

Cuts to later (about 4am) 

Ross and Rachel are arriving home from their prom. They get out of the cab and Ross tells the driver to wait.

Ross: (walking Rachel up to the door) I had an awesome night tonight. 

Rach: I know, best time ever, asides out little "thing".

Ross: I'm still sorry about that.

Rach: Me too!

Ross: Well Ms Green I had the best night, couldn't be more perfect.

He gives her a really soft kiss. She's just sweetly staring at him.

Rach: Uh huh…I really don't want this night or should I say morning end.

Ross: I know me neither, but it has to sometime right?

Rach: (smiling) What do you say…you want to spend the night?

Ross: Um…Rachel…are you drunk?

Rachel laughs

Rach: No…camon…my parents won't know.

Ross: My parents will.

Rach: Just say you crashed at a friend's place.

Ross: (smiling) Alright…

Rachel quietly opens the door and turns back to Ross, pulling him into the house and closing the door. They tip-toe up to Rachel's bedroom and she quietly closes her bedroom door and locks it, her whole family is still sleeping. Rachel gets changed in her little ensuite, into Pjs and she comes out. Ross loosens and takes of his tie and places it on her chair and lies on her bed, she comes out. 

Ross: You know I don't have any Pjs here. 

Rach: Camon you have you boxers on right?

Ross: No I don't 

Rach: Are you serious?

Ross: (laughs quietly) No. 

Rach: (mischieveiously grins) camon that's all you need.

Rachel goes to the bed and she leans down and kisses him, she unbuttons his shirt slowly. Ross breaks.

Ross: (Inbetween kisses) What if your parents find out?

Rach: They won't…we'll be really quiet.

Ross: Are you sure?

Rach: Definitely!

They keep kissing and get onto other stuff… J 

A few weeks later

Scene: (Green Residence)

Rachel is studying and looks at the phone once in a while knowing that she can't pick up the phone until she has finished all her work. She flips through her books and sighs. She finally pulls the phone plug out, but she can't seem to really concentrate but she makes herself. 

Scene: (Ross's House in the living room)

Ross and Rachel are there studying. Ross is lying on the couch sideways and Rachel is on the floor with her head leaning backwards near Ross's head.

Ross: Chemistry?

Rach: Done

Ross: Maths

Rach: Bingo!

Ross: I don't know why you've chosen all the hard subjects?

Rach: Because I have to! Plus you do them too! 

Ross: Right…Anyway…

Rach: What?

Ross: Oh! I don't have my math book! 

Rach: Where is it?

Ross: It's on my desk…could you please be a princess and get it for me?

Rach: why do I have to get it?

Ross: Because I'm too lazy.

Ross laughs and Rachel playfully hits him.

Rach: Fine what do I get in return if I do get it?

Ross whispers in her ear and she laughs.

Rach: Fine Fine, sounds like a good deal to me. Plus I think I study better with you here.

Ross: (Laughing)

Rachel gets up and goes to his room. She goes to his desk and looks for the math book, it's not on the desk so she looks around the desk. The book is lying on the floor. She picks it up and she bumps her hand on the 3rd draw handle. She sees that there's some paper sticking out of it. She opens it and remembers that she's not meant to open it but she does it anyway, thinking that since they're together there should not be any secrets between them. She finds a box with about 15 letters. 

Rach: (whispers to herself) Huh…What's this?

She flips through them and one stands out and catches her attention. She looks at the envelope and flips it over to see who the sender is. 

Rach: (whispers to herself) It's from France…who on earth lives in France?

She sees the sender

Rach: (whispers to herself) Isabel Vallat…?

She pulls out the letter and reads it

Isa V/O: Dear Ross, how are you honey? I can't stop thinking about you. I can't wait 5 weeks until I'm back in good old New York. I miss you heaps and I hope that you're going to one of the first people to greet me at the gate. (She continues reading the letter)…I'll see you when I get back ok? I hope everything's fine over there! And I hope that during the 3 years I've been here, that there have been no girls chasing after you. You promised me that you're all mine. I love you so much and I can't wait to be back! It's been so long! 

Love you always,

Isabel

Rachel has now formed tears in her eyes and her tears are running down her cheeks. She quickly folds the letter back up and puts it in the envelope. She looks at the other letters just sitting in the box. She puts it in and closes the box and shuts the drawer. She gets up and leaves the math book on the floor, gets up and goes down the stairs. The door of the Gellar household closes quite hard and Ross looks up. He gets up because there is not meant to be anyone else in the house except him and Rachel. He gets up and goes up to his room he doesn't see Rachel there. He looks around and gets this weird look. He sees the math book on the floor, he sees that the draw hasn't been closes properly. He has a shocked look and he gets up and bolts through the door. By now Rachel is half way to her house. 

(Scene: Rachel's House) 

Rachel is in tears and he enters the house. She goes up the stairs.

Sand O/S: Rachel? Is that you?

Rach: Yeah mum!

Sandra comes out and Rachel has her back to her, half way up the stairs.

Sand: Where were you sweetie?

Rachel turns around and her mum is shocked to see her crying. She rushes up the stairs to Rachel who has sat down on the stairs. Sandra hugs Rachel.

Sand: What happened?!

Rach: I was at Ross's

Sand: What did he do to you? Did he hit you?

Rach: No…no…nothing physical.

Sand: Then what honey? What's wrong? What happened?

Rach: I…I just found out about some stuff.

Sand: What was the stuff you found out?

Rach: Nothing

Sand: (Sternly) Rachel! You can't cry over nothing…what happened?

Rach: (Reluctantly) (Rachel tells her mum what happened)

Sand: Aww honey!

Sandra hugs Rachel even tighter and kisses her hair.

Rach: I hate him mum

Sand: Sweetie you know you don't, you're just mad. And you have every right to be mad at him. But you haven't talked to him or listened to his side of the story yet.

Rach: I don't need to. I read it and it was clear as crystal what is going on. I'm not stupid

Sand: I didn't say you were stupid. You have to be realistic Rachel…you don't know the truth.

Rach: It's ok mum. I'll get over it. It's just a minor thing. 

Sand: Are you sure?

Rach: yeah I just want to be alone, I need to do some thinking. 

Sand: Are you sure?

Rach: YES mum.

Sand: Alright…

Rach: If Ross drops by please don't let him in. I don't feel like talking to him at the moment.

Sand: Sure sweetie.

Rachel heads into her room and Sandra is standing there thinking about what has happened between them two.

At that moment there's an urgent knocking at the door. Sandra knows who it is and opens the door. It's Ross and he's really puffed out.

Ross: Hey Mrs Green. Is Rachel here?

Sand: Yes Ross but I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment

Ross: Mrs Green please I need to talk to her.

Sand: She told me she doesn't want to talk to you. I have to respect her decision

Ross: Mrs. Green. I'm begging you. I need to talk to her.

Sand: What happened Ross?

Ross: (Hangs his head) She found out about something.

Sand: And what would that something be?

Ross: Its something between her and I, we have to sort it out and it's urgent.

Sand: I'll only allow you 10 minutes and if Rachel tells you to get out, you get out alright? And I'm only doing this because I hope that you two can work things about because you are such a cute couple alright?

Ross: (smiles) Thank You Mrs Green! (Kisses her cheek)

Ross bolts up the stairs and right outside Rachel's room. He slowly opens her bedroom door. Rachel is lying on her bed, looking out the window crying. Ross goes up next to her. Ross is pretty much teary eyed though the whole scene and Rachel is already crying. 

Ross: Rach…

Rach: How did you get up here?

Ross: Your mother let me in

Rach: I told her specifically not to let you in.

Ross: I know it's my fault Rach but she only let me up because she wanted us to work things out

Rach: There's nothing to work out. I got screwed.

Ross: Rachel! Don't think that…I didn't mean to not tell you. She's just a friend!

Rach: Right Ross…every word in there sounded pretty friendly to be just a friend

Ross: Rachel I'm telling you the truth.

Rach: No Ross you're telling me lies. Our relationship was a joke. You just wanted to blow time until she was back then you were going to dump me. 

Ross: (Kinda looks down) No Rachel I wasn't. I was going to dump her with the letter I wrote. I just forgot about the stamps and I never had time to send it. 

Rach: Yeah right…you wanted to wait about 5 weeks until she came back to dump her. I don't believe a word of that.

Ross: Do you want me to call her up right now and dump her over the phone?

Rach: This is crazy. I don't even know why I'm listening to you. It doesn't fix anything.

Ross: Rachel! I want to work things out because I don't want to lose you. I love you so much

Rach: You know what Ross? As much as I love you and want things to work out. It's not going to happen. It's just not worth it. 

Ross: Rach…

Rach: It's over Ross

Ross: No Rachel! I won't take no for an answer.

Rach: I'm sorry Ross.

Ross: Rachel! Listen to me. I don't want to lose you. I love you.

Rach: Well you should have thought about that before you asked me out.

Ross hangs his head

Ross: I love you Rachel

Rachel sniffs.

Ross: Alright… fine if you want me to leave…I'll go…I'm so sorry.

Ross leaves hanging his head. Rachel continues to cry. Sandra sees Ross and she gives him a hopeful face then he shakes his head 

Ross: (Really upset, guilty and sad) Thanks Mrs Green…I tried…bye

Sand: Bye Ross. I'll talk to her.

Ross nods and tries to smile but fails. Then he leaves. Sandra sighs. 

(Scene: Next Day - Lincoln High)

Ross and Monica are talking and he's not very happy. She's not very happy either. They go their separate ways and go to class. Rachel is already sitting in math class, she's sitting at the very front and she doesn't turn around at all. Ross sits a few seats back from his usual spot. He looks up at Rachel once in a while. He can't really concentrate. He just keeps looking at her who's doing her work.

(Scene: Lunchtime)

Rachel comes out and sees that Ross is sitting there with the gang so she goes and finds an empty seat. She starts having lunch there and she opens the book she had. She begins to read it while Monica comes over to her and sits down.

Mon: Rach! Why are you sitting here?

Rach: (Not looking up from her book) You know exactly why.

Mon: Well then why don't you come for our sake not his.

Rach: No Monica cause I know if I sit over there you guys are some how going to make me talk to him. And I really don't want to talk to him.

Mon: Rachel, I know you feel like that but have you read his letter? He really did want to break up with her. He just never had the time to buy the stamps.

Rach: No Monica, I don't believe him. I don't need to ok? You can go back to that group. I'm fine here by myself ok?

Mon: Fine Rachel suit yourself. We're all here for you in case you don't know.

Rach: I know Mon. Thank You.

Rachel hugs Monica and Monica goes back to the table.

[The other table where everyone else is, Monica has just come back]

Pho: Is Rachel alright?

Mon: She said she's fine. She just wants to be alone for a little while.

(Long Silence)

Chandler breaks the silence.

Chan: Ross we've got football practice…

Ross: I don't feel like going. Can you tell the coach I'm not feeling very well?

Chan: You want me to lie?…(pause) Ok…

Ross stands up. 

Ross: I gotta go do something.

Ross leaves and the rest watch him leave.

Pho: Would you just look at the both of them…They're miserable!

Joey: I know…Monica…do you know anything about this Isabel chick?

Mon: Well she was Ross's girlfriend like a couple of years ago. Then she went on an exchange to a boarding school in France. Ross told me they broke it off right before she left so there were no hard feelings. I didn't even think that they would be mailing each other.

Chan: As much as I want to know about this whole thing! I have to go to football practice. Joey you coming?

Joey: No I want to know what happened. Can you lie to the coach for me too…? Thanks man! (Pats his shoulder before Chandler can even reply to say 'no'.)

Chandler just leaves without saying anything.

Pho: Did you get to read the letter that Rachel found?

Mon: No…Ross would kill me if he found me in his room.

Joey: Maybe I could go steal it and show it to you guys.

Mon: Not a good idea Joe…

Joey: I guess…

Pho: They were so cute. When does this chick come back from France?

Mon: I have no idea. I'm going to try to find out everything tonight when I get home. I'll beat it out of him if I have to.

Pho: You beat Ross up? Pahh! 

Joey: Nooo Pheebs! Don't say that! Never doubt Monica. She beat the crap out of that huge huge guy who left the school because of her.

Pho: (To Monica) Is that true?

Mon: Of course it is!

****

Montage

There are no words spoken we just see what's happening with "Good bye to you" by Michelle Branch on the background.

(Scene: The Green Residence)

Rachel has just come home and goes straight upstairs and drops her bag on her bed, she has a really sad look. She sees the picture of her and Ross together on her shelf. She gets up and takes it off and puts it in the bottom draw, when she opens it it's all the stuff from their relationship like lots of photos and movie ticket stubs, and some of the presents Ross has given her during the time they were together. She closes the drawer carefully then goes to her desk where she drags out a pile of books. She sits down and starts to read them. We see the sun starting to set, the sky is pink, purple and orange, it's so beautiful. Because she it upstairs, it's higher up and so amazing to see out in the far distance. She puts her books down and opens her window. She pulls her chair over to the window and watches the sun almost go down before resuming her studies.

(Scene: The Geller Residence) ß At the same time as the above scene.

Ross and Monica have just come through the door. Ross is straggling behind. They both go upstairs, they both enter their separate rooms. After a little bit Monica comes out and knocks on Ross's door and lets herself in. She talks to Ross for a little while, we can't hear what they're saying. We see Ross look down and nodding. Monica has an angry "How dumb are you" look and hits him on the arm. Then she feels sorry for him. She says something to him before leaving the room.

We then see Monica leave closing the door behind her. Ross goes straight to his books. He reads and writes down notes etc. He keeps looking up at the photo of him and Rachel once in a while. He gets the saddest look on his face. 

After a while, we see the sun is starting to set outside, he looks out the window to see the beautiful purple-ornage sky, he closes his books before getting up slowly and heading out the door. 

(Cut to Monica in her room)

We see Monica studying as well. We see her flick through her books and reading, there are papers and folders everywhere. Monica is half-asleep but is still doing her homework, the camera pans out and it shows 10:47pm. She finally gets up and closes all her books and she goes and gets ready for bed, She falls asleep before 11pm 

(Scene: The Green Residence) 

Rachel is sitting at her desk, the sun has finished setting and the room is a dark, she turns on her desk lamp and put on her glasses. She keeps reading and writing, she's studying for her finals. The clock number jumps really quick then reads 12:07am. We see Rachel in Pjs, she's got the lamp on and she keeps studying. She yawns and looks at the clock, which reads 3:34am. She finally stacks her books away into her bag and goes to the bathroom where she drops straight onto the bed and falls asleep.

(Next Day)

We see Ross walking in the streets with a girl, whose arm is linked around his. She's giggling and he's looking like he's a little happier but still very misrable. Then we realise it's Isabel. 

****

End of Montage

(Scene: One afternoon after school)

Rachel is walking around the corner with a little shopping bag from the grocery store. She turns the corner and at the same time Ross and Isabel turn the corner. Rachel bumps into Ross and her bag of groceries fall to the ground, only a few little things fall out. As soon as the bag drops both Ross and Rachel bend down to pick it up.

Ross/Rachel: (at the same time) I'm sorry.

They both look up and see that it's each other. 

Rach: (Trying not to look in his eyes) Oh…

Rachel quickly picks up everything and shoves it into the bag and gets up, Ross watching her every move. She sees Isabel standing there, Isabel smiles and Rachel just looks a little teary-eyed and her face drops before she quickly walks off. Rachel turns around just to see Ross looking at her while Isabel helps Ross off the ground laughing at him and he turns back looking after Rachel who you can tell is upset.

(Scene: A welcome home party)

It's at Isabel's house. Monica and Ross are there. Rachel and the others were not invited, because they don't know her. Everyone is partying and all, the music is up loud and everyone looks like they're enjoying themselves. All except Monica. She's sitting at the back watching Ross and Isabel having fun etc and she gets mad.

Ross and Isabel are hugging and dancing. Monica goes up to them.

Mon: Hey you guys…

Ross/Isa: Hey Mon…What's up?

Ross and Isabel laugh.

Mon: I got a phone call from someone, it's really important. Would you guys mind if I leave now?

Isa: Monica the party just started!

Mon: I know! I am truly sorry. It's just a big emergency. 

Ross: (Eyeing Monica) What kind of an emergency?

Mon: Just something I need to sort out. I'll catch you guys later ok? Welcome back anyway Isabel. 

Monica gives her a hug and fakes a smile. 

Isa: Bye Monica, Thanks for dropping in anyway.

Mon: Bye!

Ross: Bye Mon.

Ross has a gut feeling that Monica is leaving because of a "Rachel" emergency and his mind starts to wonder a little. He is bought back to reality by Isabel.

Isa: Ross…

(No answer)

Isa: Ross!

Ross (snaps out) Wha? Sorry Isa. What?

Isa: I said do you wanna go outside?

Ross: Outside? What for?

Isa: For this (gives him a kiss) 

Ross: Oh… (Relecutantly) Ok…

They go outside and kiss under the stars etc. He seems tense and uncomfortable, but Isabel doesn't notice.

(Scene: Rachel's house) 

Monica is upstairs with Rachel, and they're talking.

Mon: You never told me you're permenantly broken up!

Rach: I didn't tell anyone.

Mon: When? Why? Why was he kissing another girl!?

Rach: (Sadly) He was? When?

Mon: Nevermind…

Rach: No Monica seriously…when?

Mon: Just before…he was with Isabel.

Rach: The girl from the letter?

Mon: Yep…

Rach: Yeah well…I bumped into them on the streets the other day. I guess they were destined for each other.

Mon: No way! Do you know how much better you guys are together?

Rach: It doesn't matter Monica. What's done is done. 

Mon: You know he still loves you an awful lot. 

Rach: Yeah well…I love him too…but I can't do anything about it.

Mon: Of course you can! He didn't want the break up. You can still patch it up while Ross and Isabel aren't too you know yet…

Rach: Mon…it's ok. I don't mind. They were boyfriend and girlfriend before I came along and stuffed up everything, and now they are again! I really shouldn't be mad at him for being with her. He should've just to me!

Mon: Don't say that! You didn't nothing! You know what?

Rach: What?

Mon: During all the time I've been alive, I have never seen Ross so happy when he was with you. And today I saw them together and I know he was thinking about you.

Rach: Yeah well… somethings are meant to be, and we were not…I was just not wary of the circumstances and fell for a guy I met in high school.

Mon: Rachel you don't see it. Who cares about Isabel! Don't push him away! Coz when you were with him I saw the connection you had with him. It was like…movie love! 

Rach: (smiling) Yeah it was…(getting serious again) but still it was his fault for not telling me. How can forgive him for something like that? 

Mon: you can! You can always forgive someone…maybe just a bit more time. 

Rach: Maybe… who knows.

(Scene: The mall)

Rachel is by herself, she's browsing through the shop windows and stuff. She's in a clothing shop, and she's looking at some items of clothing. She looks out the window because something catches the corner of her eye. She turns around and sees that it's Ross and Isabel. They're mucking around coming out of a candy store. At first Ross doesn't notice it's Rachel, then he does and they stop.

Rach: (To herself quietly) Guess he's moved on. So must I…

She puts back what she's holding on the rack and exits the store. 

We see a montage of the next couple of weeks, leading to exams.

First scene:

We see Rachel coming into her house, she goes staright to her room, pulls out her books and studies.

Second scene: We see Ross and Isabel fooling around at Ross's place.

Third scene: We see Rachel is walking home from school. Rachel is walking on one side of the path, Ross and Isabel are on the other side, Ross is carrying Isabel's bag and hugging her they're both laughing and smiling. Rachel looks really sad and just walks quicker.

Fourth scene: We see Rachel the next day with Monica. Monica talks to her about something, she shakes her head and walks home. Entering her house, she's got tears in her eyes, she goes to her room and shuts the door.

They it cuts to many different nights, but each night we see books sprawled out everywhere on the floor and all over her bed and her desk. She's sitting there with a cup of coffee, with her lamp on studying. The first clock reads 12:49am, cuts to next clock, 2:19am, next clock 4:38am and we see Rachel has fallen asleep on her desk. 

Cuts to the week of her exams. 

Rachel looks like hell, but she's well-prepared. She's about to sit her english exam.

We see a huge hall and everyone is seated. Cuts to the clock and it hits exactly 9:00am. The supervisor says something and everyone turns over their paper and started reading. 

Cuts to an hour later, the camera pans around to everyone. Some people are sitting there not writing, looking out the window, obvsiouly given up on their exam. Cuts to Monica who's thinking of what to write and she scribbles some stuff down, cuts to Ross who's writing and thinking, cuts to Rachel who's non-stop scribbling. She's writing really quick and you can tell she knows what she's writing. The clock cuts to 11:55am and the supervisor says "5 minutes to go". Rachel's checking over her paper and proof reading it. Pretty muche veryone else continues to write, except in the last few minutes people finish up and re-read their work.

Sup: Pens down.

Everyone puts their pens down and looks up. 

We cut to Rachel at another exam.

Rachel is just writing her heart out and studying really hard for her other exams. 

After each exam Rachel comes out more relieved and glad it's over and done with.

Cuts to the week where the exam results come out. (I know that final exam marks and university acceptance letters are not in the same letters but pretend it is so it's easier J )

The families of the whole gang excluding Isabel are there. All 6 of them are holding the envelopes that have their final exam marks. All of them look at each other.

Judy: Well you kids, no matter what you get on your exams be proud that you have worked hard the whole year and no matter which university you get into you can all be congratulated!

Mon: Alright on the count of three.

All: 1……… 2………3

They all open their envelopes at the same time and pull it out and read it. 

The camera pans to each person's face.

Monica – she's got a surprised look on her face and breaks into a huge smile.

Phoebe – she looks at her mark and gives a half smile.

Joey – gives a satisfied look.

Chandler – We can't tell what he's facial expression is.

Ross – Give a smile but also a sad look.

Rachel – takes a deep breath and and looks up then down and breaks a little smile.

Parents: So?

The girls start squealing and are jumping up and down with joy. 

Chandler and Joey are looking happy yet a little disppointed and Ross is just relieved and happy.

They all calm down and sit down.

Sand: Alright who's going where!!! I want to know!!

Judy: Me too!

Mon: My exams went better than I'd expected! I'm going to NYU for my first preference!! I'm going to be a professional chef!

Joey: I could have done better, but I did enough to get into acting at the university of performing arts! It's over!!

Chan: Well information processing at NYU here I come!

Pho: I'm just going to TAFE for a course in massage.

Ross: Remember how I always wanted to be a palenotologist? Well! I changed my mind and I got into my first preference! Engineering at NYU…I got top 3% of the school!

Judy: OH Ross! I'm so proud of both you and Monica! 

Ross: (smiling, looks over to Rachel) So Rach…how'd you go?

Rach: (takes a breath) I did it! I really can't believe it! (her hands are kind of shaking) I got a perfect score! I duxed the school!!!! 

Everyone is stunned and Monica grabs her paper and reads it.

They all jump up except Ross and hug her. Everyone hugs her and she starts crying.

Mon: Wait…you're going to Boston University?

They all pause, even Rachel's parents.

Leo/San: What? I thought you applied to NYU for Medicine?

They all look at her, Ross is the most shocked.

Ross: You told me you applied to NYU for medicine.

Rach: (looks down) I did…I applied for UCLA, Boston and NYU. But a few weeks ago, I cancelled my application to NYU. 

San: Why? You never even told us Rachel! 

Rach: I know… but it's my choice. I'd rather do medicine in another state. I need a change. 

Leo: Rachel we've only been here for one year.

Rach: Well I need another change, I need to do this for myself. 

They all agreed and go on celebrating their marks etc. 

Scene: Graduation

She's the dux of the school. On the day of their graduation Rachel has to do a speech. Bla bla bla. They all have a graduation photo. Rachel hugs everyone except Ross. Then at the end she ends up hugging Ross. Ross apologizes for his stupid mistakes, congratulates her telling her he knew she could do it.

Scene: A huge year 12 graduation party, it's in something like a special boat shed, it's huge and the beach is just outside. Except party is at night in the boat house so during the day everyone is at the beach, while some are helping with decorating the boathouse.

Rachel arrives in her own car and parks it. (Yes she got her licence, only recently and her parents bought her a car) She's in cut off jeans and a singlet, with a jumper tied around her waist. 

She flicks up her sunglasses so they're sitting on her head and walks towards the boathouse. 

Monica and Phoebe greet her and they all hug. 

Mon: Hey Rach! You made it!

Pho: Rachel!

Rach: Hey you guys! What time did you get down here?

Mon: 11am?

Rach: Wow! It's 1pm!

Mon: Yeh I know! We wanted to come down here early and help out with the stuff.

Rach: Do you need any help?

Pho: No not really. We've got pretty much all the stuff. We're just waiting for the guys to bring the alcohol down.

Mon: Camon! Let's go soak up the sun!

They all grab their towels and stuff and head down to the sand. 

They lay down their stuff etc. 

Rachel takes off her cut off shorts and her singlet. She's got a black bikini on and she sits down on the towel and applies some sunscreen on. Monica and Phoebe do the same. Phoebe's got on a dark blue bikini but she's got a sarong around her waist. Monica has a red bikini on. They all apply sunscreen and help each other out before lying in the hot sun talking. Some of the guys come by and catcall but they ignore them. After a while they turn over for an even tan.

We only hear bits of their conversation.

Conversation 1…

Pho: Did you know that Jack Jones is gay now?

Rach/Mon (gasp): Omg are you serious?

Pho: Yep! He's a homosexual!

Mon: I used to have the biggest crush on him!

Rach: He actually was kinda cute!

Mon: Damn I can't believe he's gay now!

Conversation 2…

Mon: So Rach…are you going to live by yourself in Boston?

Rach: Well my parents agreed to let me board at the Uni, so I'm living in the dorms and stuff… you know?

Pho: Oh! Awesome!

Rach: Yeah but I asked and all the girls are separate to the boys 

Mon: Aww man! 

They giggle and carry on.

Conversation 3…

Rach: No way!

Pho: he's totally into you.

Mon: have you seen the way he looks at you?

Rach: He's the guy Ross got jealous of on the night of the prom.

Pho: why?

Rach: Because I danced with him…

Mon: Hang on wasn't he Lizzy's boyfriend.

Rach: So…? I can dance with him. Plus Lizzy was being a slut anyway.

Pho: Oh you should go out with him.

Rach: No way!

Pho: Blake likes you, he even told the other guys.

Rach: He's not my type anyway! He's just a friend…

They've been on the sun for about 4 hours, Phoebe's sunburnt but Monica and Rachel are darker. 

Mon: Phoebe you realise that you're sunburnt?

Pho: No wonder, it feels like I've been put in the oven.

Rach: Honey I think we should head inside and put some aloe vera on you. You're really going to start peeling within the next few days.

Pho: Aww man! New skin.,,

They all start getting up and packing up their stuff.

Right then Ross comes out with Isabel holding onto his arm. He's got board shorts on while she has a pair of really skimpy bikinis on. Rachel turns to pick up her clothes and sees them both and quickly puts on her cut off jeans and buttons them up. She waits for Monica and Phoebe, then they pick up the stuff and go inside. The whole time Ross was watching Rachel while with Isabel, who was talking non-stop. 

Later that night, it's about 7pm and the party has started. The sun is starting to set and a few people are sitting on the sand watching the sunset, mainly "couples", including Ross and Isabel. 

Rachel has just come outside and the sky is a pink, purple, and orange colour and she's amazed. She goes for a walk barefoot by herself along the beach and finds a place a couple of hundred metres away from the boathouse and sits down. 

Rach: (to herself) Wow! This is so beautiful. 

She just watches the sunset slowly and smiles a little. Then a tear just rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away and sits there quietly just thinking. 

Blake: Mind if I take a seat?

Rachel looks up and smiles.

Rach: No. (pats the empty spot next to her)

Blake: What's up? Why are you hear by yourself?

Rach: I just watched the sunset. Totally amazing. 

Blake: Yeah I know. If you have a chance to go to Hawaii, if you go down to the *** beach about 8pm, when the sun sets on the horizon the sky is just wow…it totally takes your breath away. It's so perfect!

Rach: Yeah…

Blake: Is everything ok? You seema little distant?

Rach: No everything's fine. Thanks for asking.

Blake: Ok…

Silence.

Blake: So… you came all the way out here from the huge party to watch the sun set?

Rach: Uh huh…

Blake: How about we go back and celebrate that we are finally out of high school!

Rach: Ok…

They both get up and start walking back.

Scene: Inside the boathouse, everyone is partying like crazy.

The music is turned up to the max and everyone's dancing and drinking etc. It's a really "hoot"! 

Rachel and Blake enter the boathouse and Monica and Phoebe run up to her.

Mon: where'd you go!

Rach: Just watched the sunset.

Pho: Damn I missed it!

Mon: Camon Rachel! Let's party!

Monica and Phoebe grab Rachel and pull her. She's laughing and Blake just watches her have fun. 

Cuts to later. Rachel and Blake are dancing and having fun, laughing their heads off. 

DJ: Alright I know we've been playing the dance stuff all night long, but we've gotten quite a few requests from those who are dying to have a slow song to dance to. So those who are game enough grab a partner, and those who alright have a partner! Enjoy the next song…

Blake: (smiling) Do you want to sit this one out?

Rachel looks at him and smiles and puts her arm around his neck.

Rach: Do you?

Blake: No…not really.

Rach: Me neither.

The music starts playing and Rachel realises that it's "If you believe" by Rachel Lampa and she's just swaying and dancing to the music but remembering the night of the prom. 

Ross on the other hand is a couple of metres from Rachel, dancing with Isabel and he's thinking about the same thing. 

Later that night

Scene: Outside on the beach – it's about 11pm, the sun has gone down, but the sky is still a little pink and orange, over a clear night sky. 

Rachel is sitting on the sand just looking out into the sea, she's got cut off jeans and a blue hooded jumper on, so she's not freezing but not too warm either.

Blake: Hey Rach. What are you doing sitting outside in the cold for by yourself? Again?

Rach: It's not that cold…

Silence. Blake sits down next to her.

Rach: I'm just thinking about stuff.

Blake: Like…?

Rach: Boston, leaving my friends and family, starting a new life, stuff like that.

She faces Blake and smiles at him.

Rach: what are you doing out here?

Blake: I got a little bored and I was wondering where you disappeared.

Rach: Really?

Blake: Yeah…Rachel you're the dux, you should be partying and having fun! Rewarding yourself for your year's worth of hard work. 

Rach: I'm rewarding myself sitting out here too you know. I'm having fun. Last time I got drunk I did some stupid things so…

Blake: If you say so…

Silence

Rach: (breaks the silence) So…where are you going for Uni?

Blake: I got into Engineering at NYU.

Rach: (surprised) Really?

Blake: uh huh…

Rach: You know Ross is doing that too.

Blake: Yeah I know….

Rach: Yeah.

Blake: Rachel I have a question… 

Rach: (thinking) Is he going to ask me out or something! Please god no! (out aloud) Yeh?

Blake: Did you truly accept the letter from Boston because you want to go there or other reasons?

Rach: Like what?

Blake: Like Ross? 

Rach: How do you know all this stuff?

Blake: Ross and I had a talk before.

Rach: What? 

Blake: Believe it or not.

Rach: Why? 

Blake: I dunno he was just being nice.

Rach: Yeah well… Hmm…

Blake: He's not as bad as I thought he would be.

Rach: He's an ok guy.

Blake: He must be ok…you fell for him at one point.

Rach: Right…one point…what on earth did he tell you?

Blake: Not much…just that you were accepted to Boston and you were going to take it because you need a change. And that you guys had broken up so now I could date you if I wanted.

Rachel gives him a weird look.

Blake: Not that I'm asking.

Rach: Yeah well. He's happy with his life, I'm happy with mine.

Blake: Truthfully are you?

Rach: Of course…why wouldn't I be. I some how during the past month managed to put all that stuff behind me and gain a perfect score. I couldn't be more estatic.

Blake: You just don't seem to be showing it. 

Rachel just shrugs off his comment.

Blake: You know what?

Rach: What? 

Blake: I guess I now understand why Ross was so jealous and possessive of you when you guys were going out.

Rach: Why?

Blake: You are unbelievably gorgeous, smart and you're truly the nicest down to earth girl I know. I know it's none of my business but when you guys were going out and he got all jealous, it was like his job to protect you. All guys like to be protective of their girlfriends. It's not just Ross you know, I mean IF you were my girlfriend, I would be too.

Rach: What are you telling me this for?

Blake: Can't you see it? He still loves you Rachel. 

Rach: Look he has Isabel and he's happy, and I'm happy for him.

Blake:He carries a photo with the both of you in his shirt pocket.

Rach: What?

Blake: Yep.

Rach: He's dating Isabel.

Blake: So?

Rach: Hmm…

Blake: So now are you truly happy for him?

Rach: (takes her time saying it) Ok the truth…yes I am happy for him but a part of me still wants him. But hey that's life right? 

Blake: Yeh guess so…You wanna go for a walk?

Rach: Alright.

Blake helps Rachel up, she slips on her sandals and they start walking slowly, away from the boathouse. 

After a few minutes Blake takes Rachel's hand. Rachel looks down at them and then up at him and gives a half smile. After a little while of walking Blake stops Rachel, and Rachel is a little nervous.

He slowly leans in and gives her a kiss. At first Rachel just gives in but after a few seconds she realises and breaks the kiss. 

Rach: Wait a minute…I'm sorry Blake. I can't do this. 

Blake: (looks down) Oh...

Rach: It's just I'm leaving next week and I don't want to start anything you know? 

Blake: Yeah…But it's not just that, right?

Rach: (looks down too and shakes her head) I'm sorry. 

Blake: Rachel you don't have to be. 

Rach: If I wasn't moving to Boston I would but…

Blake: Shh…it's ok. Really Rachel it is… Camon it's almost one, we better get back.

Rach: Ok…

They keep holding hands, and slowly walk back to the boathouse, talking about stuff. 

Cuts to one week later. (sorry I'm cutting it short it's way too long)

(Scene: JFK Airport)

Rachel's parents and family are standing at the gate at which Rachel is leaving. The gang including Ross, not including Isabel are there.

PA: All passengers for flight 895 to Boston on United Airlines please make your way to gate 8. Your plane is now ready for boarding.

Everyone standing there is really sad that she's going. 

Rachel hugs Monica

Mon: (crying) I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe it! You're not going to be with us for the next few years!

Rach: (crying) I know…gawd I'm going to miss New york and all of you guys so much.

Mon: you better call me and catch up once in a while ok?

Rach: You can definately count on that one Mon! 

Mon: Have a safe flight and give me a buzz when you get there ok?

Rach: Sure will…

Rachel breaks hug with Monica and hugs Phoebe.

Rach: Aww Pheebs! I'm gonna miss you so much too!!!! 

Pho: Rachel! Ou better not forget us! You'll be a dead woman if you do!

Rach: Yes Mame.

Pho: Call us when you get there!

Rachel nods.

She hugs everyone and talks to them for a little. She's crying when she's talking to her parents and they hug her and kiss her,crying also.

Then it cuts to Ross. Ross is really sad that Rachel's leaving. He knows although Rachel got into NYU and got into the course she wanted, she turned it down because of him and Isabel (Who are both going to NYU).

Ross: Rachel I know that I haven't exactly been the greatest person these couple of weeks but I want you to know that I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart for what I did, I'm sorry that I hurt you and the way I have been acting. And I really wish that maybe we could work things out, sometime in the near future, but since your moving to Boston for good for from today that doesn't really leave me with much time. I still love you so much, and whole thing with Isabel, I don't even want this relationship with her. She's just like glued to me and I can't get rid of her. Rachel, I love you and I just realised it, I don't know how to live without in my life.

Rach: Ross, I think it's best if we leave things the way they are. You don't have to lie about you and Isabel. It's ok. I'm really happy for you. And I'm also sorry for the way I acted, I guess I just hadn't been through this type of situtation before and I didn't really know how to react to it. I met you at the start of this year, Just keep living your life as if you never met me Ross. I've got to go. Bye Ross (gives a smile, but doesn't hug him)

PA: All passengers for flight 895 to Boston on United Airlines, this is your final call, please make your way to gate 8. Your plane will be taking off in 10 minutes.

Rach: Alright everyone! I really have to go now. I'll talk to you all soon.

Everyone is crying, including Rachel. She blows a kiss to everyone and quickly goes into the gates. She waves once again and leaves. Everyone just stands there for a minute and they all go over the Ross and hug him. She's the most upset and saddened. 

Fades to…


	2. Alternative Ending 1

(Scene: Ross's bedroom)

It's been two weeks since Rachel has left and Ross is sitting on his bed looking at photos. 

Ross: (to himself) Hmm Rachel, what have I done?

He keeps flipping through the photos and keeps staring at photos of him and Rachel together. 

He looks up and looks around the room and then gets up. He goes to the table and sits down. He begins to write a letter and a note. He seals it up the letter and addresses it but we don't see whom it's addressed to. He picks up the phone and dials a number and talks to the person on the other line. After about 3 minutes Ross just holds the phone in his hand and then slowly hangs it up, hanging his head. 

He grabs the yellow pages and quickly flips through it then dials in a number. He talks for a little while, and then he quickly hangs up before getting up to grab a bag and shoving whole lot of stuff in. After he's done all that he gets up and walks through his doorway only to runs back in and grab something from the top of his closet. 

(Scene: The Bus Shelter)

Ross has got his bag and his letter and he's getting onto the bus. He shows the driver his ticket and finds his seat. He puts his bag at the top and sits down on the seat. After a while the bus starts up and it is on it's long journey. 

Cuts to a few hours later,

Voice: With breaking news, there has been a collision between a bus and a 2 tonne truck 40 km west of Boston. There were forty passengers aboard the bus heading to Boston from New York. 11 people have been confirmed dead, and as firefighters are trying to put out the blaze they are trying their best to pull out as many surviours as they can. 25 of those 40 passengers have been pulled out and are now at Boston Hospital for medical examination. Now was cross-live to our reporter Jane Halliday who is at the scene. 

Jane: Thank you Kelly. We're here live from *** Boston, where a bus has collided with a 2 tonne truck. Witnesses say that the truck lost control when the driver sped out of control shifting into the wrong lane, with the oncoming bus and hit them front on. Both drivers of the bus and truck are confirmed dead. Names of the other 9 passengers can not be released until families have been contacted. Firefighters are trying desperately to put out the blaze. All passengers that are not confirmed dead have been taken to Boston Hospital for check ups. 4 of which are in critcal condition, whil the rest are in for minor injuries. We will have a news update further in the evening. 

Fades out.

Later that night. 

There's a knock on the Rachel's dorm. She's alseep in bed and can hear thumping on her door. She sleepily gets up and puts on her sleepinggown and checks the peephole before opening. 

Off: Ms Rachel Green?

Rach: Yes, Hello Officer how may I help you.

Off: I'm sorry to wake you up at 12am. 

Rach: It's ok…is something the matter?

Off: Uh… yes…may I please come in?

Rach: Sure. What's wrong?

Rachel lets the Officer in and they both sit on the couch.

Rach: Have a broken the law or something?

Off: No…have you watched the news today?

Rach: No I haven't…I was just unpacking and everything was really busy.

Off: Well… there was a collision…

Voice fades out, cut to a little later.

The Officer hands her a box and a letter and a plastic pocket with Ross's belongings in them. (They normally don't do this, cause I think they give it to the parents but in this case I'm just pretending that they do give it to Rachel)

By now Rachel is in tears because she knows.

Off: I'm sure you know a Mr. Ross Geller?

Rach: Yes…PLEASE Don't tell me!… Gawd please!!!…tell me some good news…or something!

Off: I need you to come with me down to the police station…if you don't mind.

Rach: Now? Noooo…..

Off: Please…

Rachel's full on crying and goes and gets changed. She takes the box and the letter with her.

Later. 

(Scene: Police Station)

Off: I need you to help identify his body.

Rach: I can't…I can't…he's dead…and… Gawd…(Cries even more)

The Officer slowly leads her into a morgue and there's a body lying there, with the covers over the body. The Officer slowly pulls the covers back. Rachel cries more and nods. Ross has cuts on his face etc…but he doesn't look THAT gross or anything. Rachel continues to cry and looks down, she touches his face and her knees start to buckle and she can't stand straight. The Officer holds her because she is about to fall. And just as she can hold herself up again she sees something.

Rach: (motions) Can I just get something?…

Officer nods.

Rachel puts her hand into the pocket of Ross's shirt and pulls out a photo of the two of them together. 

Rach: He…he…always…put this photo there…he never left the…the… house with…without it in his…left pockettt…even when he was dating his girlfriend.

The Officer leads her out of the morgue and can't stop crying. 

Cuts to later.

Rachel is sitting at a desk, she's wiping her tears, her eyes are red and swollen.

Off: Is there any family member we could possibly contact…

Rach: (breaths in and out while tears are flowing down her cheek) Yes…his mother, Judy, his father, Jack…and his sister Monicaaaa….(Rachel gives them the details)

Cuts to one week later.

(Scene: Cemetary) 

Ross is being buried. There's about 100 people there all in black standing and all crying. Rachel, Monica and all their friends are standing around crying and hugging each other. Judy and Jack are crying yet still so shocked.

Then it's the last time they say their last goodbye. 

Monica, Judy, Jack and a few others give a eulogy. Rachel is asked to but she can bearly stand without leaning or hugging someone and can't speak. 

Then it cuts to each person putting a rose just before the coffin is lowered. One by one each person puts a rose on it, then Monica puts her rose on it and says some words softly and goes back to her spot. Judy and Jack go next, and then Rachel, she's last. She's bawling and she puts her rose down as well as the photo. She says a few quiet words and then steps back. Judy hugs Rachel. Then they all watch the coffin being lowered. 

(Scene: The Geller Residence)

Rach: (crying) I never got a chance to tell him that I was sorry…and I never had the chance to tell him that I was such a fool for dumping him and not telling him that I love him so much…this is all my fault! If I hadn't moved to Boston then he wouldn't have come after me. He would still be alive if it weren't for me.

Judy: (crying) Rachel! Don't say that! It is not your fault ok? It's destiny Rachel.

Jack: (crying) God probably had better things for him up there…

Judy: And I'm sure that Ross knew deep inside his heart that you loved him. This is not your fault Rachel.

Rach: I…I…(breaks down again, this time Monica comes in and hugs her)

The next day

(Scene: Cemetry)

Rachel is there by herself. She's got a bunch of flowers and she's putting a new vase there. The tombstone reads "RIP Ross E. Geller – loving son, brother and friend. 1984 - 2002"

Rach: Ross, sweetie if you can hear me up there, I just want to know that I am so so sorry for everything that we went through. …(breaks down in tears, she sits on the edge of the tomb) And I'm most sorry for the last couple of months, I never gave you a chance to explain yourself and whenever you tired I turned you away. I was such a bitch and I never got a chance tell you that I'm sorry and I do…I love you so so much. I just guess I was a little late realising it, after all we've been through. I was really stupid and I panicked when I found the letter but please forgive me for my foolishness…I am so sorry for what I put you through, I just hope you understand that I will always love you, your always in my heart and god I just wish I could hold you once again… (She gets up slowly,wipes her eyes and kiss her fingers and puts it on Ross's picture on the tombstone" then leaves.)

Ross: (you can hear him whisper) You're forgiven…And I will always love you forever…

THE END.

-I really didn't like this ending…-I have an Alternative ending J 


	3. Alternative Ending 2

(Scene: Ross's bedroom)

It's been two weeks since Rachel has left and Ross is sitting on his bed looking at photos. 

Ross: (to himself) Hmm Rachel, what have I done?

He keeps flipping through the photos and keeps staring at photos of him and Rachel together. 

He looks up and looks around the room and then gets up. He goes to the table and sits down. He begins to write a letter and a note. He seals it up the letter and addresses it but we don't see whom it's addressed to. He picks up the phone and dials a number and talks to the person on the other line. After about 3 minutes Ross just holds the phone in his hand and then slowly hangs it up, hanging his head. 

He grabs the yellow pages (NOT HAPPY JAN!) and quickly flips through it then dials in a number. He talks for a little while, and then he quickly hangs up before getting up to grab a bag and shoving whole lot of stuff in. After he's done all that he gets up and walks through his doorway only to runs back in and grab something from the top of his closet. 

(Scene: The Bus Shelter)

Ross has just gotten off the bus and is getting his bag. He goes to a cab shelter where he hails a cab. He gets in.

Ross: Boston University please.

Cabdriver: It's almost midnight…

Ross: So?

Cabdriver: Alright…

The cabdriver takes off, Ross is sitting in the cab thinking of what to exactly say to Rachel. 

The driver stops and Ross pays him. The cab leaves and Ross is standing right in front of Boston University. He takes a deep breath and walks in with his bag on his shoulder. 

Ross walks into the hallway but there are only a few people walking around running around in their pajamas. The hallways it pretty dark too. He looks at the dorm numbers and the down at the piece of paper that is in Monica's handwriting in his pocket. He continues walking until he reaches a door. He softly knocks on it. The door opens.

Guy: (from inside) Who is it?

Ross: It's Ross

Ross's face changes to a shock, all this images pass through his head about Rachel already finding someone etc. Then the door opens and a guy is standing there in his boxer shorts, he doesn't have a shirt on and he's good looking, his hair is scruffy and he looks kinda tired.

Guy: Who are you?

Ross: I'm Ross.

Guy: I think I know that…but what do you want?

Ross: Oh I'm looking for a Rachel Green…is she in there?

Guy: Rachel Green? (laughs) in here? I wish!

Ross: What?

Guy: Nevermind. 

Ross: Oh…

Guy: Anyway bout Rachel…we switched dorms. She's about 12 dorms down, dorm number 36. 

Ross: Oh great…thanks mate.

Guy: No problem

Ross: Sorry for banging on your door so late.

Guy: Nahhh mate that's cool.

Ross: Thanks. Later

Guy: Later.

The guy goes back in and closes the door, Ross goes down looking for dorm number 36. He finally finds in and he looks at it for a while. He takes a deep breath before knocking lightly. He puts his bag on the ground next to the door. He can hear someone singing softly suddenly the door opens.

Girl: Hey…maybe I help you?

Ross: Uh…I think I have the wrong dorm…

Ross is about to pick his bag up and leave. The girl looks as Ross for a little be and recognizes him from a picture that Rachel showed her.

Girl: Um…Who are you looking for?

Ross: I'm looking for a Rachel Green? I'm Ross.

Girl: You're Ross right? 

Ross: Yes.

Girl: Just wait a minute.

The girl goes back into another room. Ross just stands there looking around the dorm from the outside. The girl goes up to Rachel who is reading a book and listening to her discman with headphones on.

Girl: (to Rachel) Rachel…(Rachel can't hear) Rachel! (Rachel doesn't reply)

The girl takes the headphones off her and Rachel looks up at her.

Rach: HEY! I was listening to that…Cara!

Cara: Well too bad…there's someone at the door for you…

Rach: Who? It's like (looking at the clock) midnight…

Cara: I know… it's a visitor.

Rach: Who?

Cara: (shrugs) I dunno… some person.

Rachel looks at her weird and gets up going to the door in her pajamas. She turns the corner just to see Ross standing at the door. Cara following behind her with some stuff. The whole time Ross is just looking at Rachel.

Cara: I'm going to go… I'll see ya tomorrow ok? Goodnight Rachel (winks and smiles at Rachel)

Rach: (rolls her eyes at Cara) Night Cara…

Cara leaves and Ross is just staring at her. Rachel looks at Ross then looks down.

Rach: (with a "why are you here" tone) What are you doing here?

Ross: Is that how you greet me?

Rach: I don't know…what do you want me to say?

Ross: I don't know…maybe with a tone of more excitement.

Rach: Well you're not my boyfriend anymore and I don't really want to talk to you…

Ross: I knew you were going to be like this you know…

Rach: Well then why did you come?

Ross: I don't know Rachel… maybe I just felt really bad for a couple of weeks after you left and decided that maybe I had made a really big mistake letting you go.

Rach: Whatever Ross…you didn't care about me. All you cared about was that French girl. You lied to me…

Ross: I didn't lie… I just didn't tell you. Plus she isn't my girlfriend because we broke up.

Rach: Right…I'm not that stupid I read one of the letters.

Ross: Rachel that was one letter.

Rach: Right…so the fact that when you greeted her at the airport when she did landed back, was the most happy and excited I've seen you in a long time, you didn't seem all that happy when you were with me.

Ross: What?! You don't know that…you're just making up your own story of what happened. You weren't even there. 

Rach: Am I? What if I co-incidently had to meet my uncle who just came back from Italy? I saw you.

Ross: You know what…I don't want to fight Rachel…all I really wanted was to come here and tell you that I love you and I would give anything for you to be my girlfriend again…but maybe I'm wrong …maybe you didn't love me as much I love you. Maybe I just had my hopes up too high. Maybe I was kidding myself, but I spent 3 whole weeks thinking about you and you have no idea how bad I've felt… then I spent 7 hours on a bus to come here and see you but I guess you don't need me. It was just waste of time and something really stupid of me…I'll just go and leave you in peace. 

Ross is on the verge of crying, While saying this, Rachel closes the door. Ross's hand is on the edge of the door and his hand is kinda jammed. Ross is look is like "Oh my gawd….Oooouuuuucccchhhhh" but puts on a brave face. He opens the door again, his hand is throbbing so he's kind of holding his pain in but at the same time he's shaking his hand. The box and the letter from his hand drops to the floor. The box opens and the sash from the prom and the white gold necklace that Ross gave her for their two month anniversary falls out with a red rose. The letter drops and falls right where Rachel's feet are. She is just about to bend down and pick it up when Ross quickly walks in and picks it up before Rachel. Rachel sees that the letter was addressed to her and everything. He picks up the sash and necklace and puts it back in the box. He puts the box on the table besides the door and shoves the letter into his pocket quickly. He backs out close to the door.

Rach: Ross wait!

Ross backing out the door slowly not replying.

Rach: What is that?

Ross: Nothing…

Rach: (warning tone) Ross…

Ross: It's nothing…As I said I'm just going to go…

Rach: No…Ross…give me the letter…

Ross: No…

Rach: It's addressed to me…I have the right to read it. 

Ross: No…I gotta go. 

Ross turns to leave and Rachel grabs his shirt. Rachel closes and locks the door.

Rach: Give it to me.

Ross: No.

Rach: Camon why not?

Ross: Because you don't need to know and you don't need to read it.

Rach: Then why did you write it?

Ross: It's something stupid…

Rach: It can't be that stupid.

Ross: No it is…

Ross turns around to leave and Rachel grabs it from his hand, accidentally squeezing his hand that got jammed in the door. He winces and drops the letter. Rachel looks at him walking around the kitchen bench after picking up the letter as Ross goes after her. 

(While walking around the bench going around in circles)

Ross: Don't open it…you better not open it.

Rach: If it was addressed to me then it must be something…

Ross: No…it's not, it's nothing

Rach: Since when have you ever written me a letter? Other than those notes you used to leave me.

Ross: Well never but…it doesn't matter so give it back.

Rachel has opened it and has started reading it. Ross drops his head. Rachel finishes reading the letter. Ross walks to the door and picks up his stuff.

Rach: (tears welling in her eyes) Awww…you wrote this?

Ross: Uh huh… Why? Are you surprised?

Rach: Wow this is just so sweet.

Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She slowly walks over to Ross, he just watches her.

She goes up to him and smiles. She slowly puts her arms around his neck and gives him a peck on the lips. 

Rach: (smiling) Are you sure you want me back as your girlfriend?

Ross: What kind of a question is that? Of course I would! Didn't you read my 50 reasons why I want you back.

Rach: Ok…(crying)

Ross wipes away a tear. Breaking the hug. Rachel gets his hand and he winces. Rachel looks at him weird.

Rach: What?

Ross: Nothing…it's ok.

Rachel squeezes his hand harder this time and he winces louder.

Ross: Owww! 

Rach: Whaaaaat?

Ross looks down at his hand and holds it up to Rachel. 

Rach: How on earth did you do that?

Ross: I didn't…but you did…

Rach: I did? I didn't know I could squeeze that hard.

Ross: Haha! You slammed the door on my hand before!

Rach: OMG! I did that?

Ross smiles and nods.

Rach: Wow I am so so so so sorry.

Rachel lets Ross and makes him sit on the couch. She rushes over to get an ice pack. She wraps it in a towel and gives it to Ross. She puts the ice on his hand and he jerks his arm.

Ross: Sorry…It's really cold.

Rach: Well duh! It's ice.

Ross just looks down and away from Rachel. She just looks at him and she goes to stroke his hair and he moves so that she can put her hand back down. She frowns and looks in a different direction.

Rach: (quietly) Are you tired?

Ross: (shrugs) not really.

Rach: Are you ok?

Ross: I'm fine…

Rach: They why won't you even look at me?

Ross turns around and looks at her.

Ross: Nothing's wrong…I'm fine…Are you ok?

Rach: You know that if there is anything wrong you can tell me right?

Ross nods. Rachel strokes his hair and kisses his cheek.

Rach: I can't belive you came all the way here.

Ross: That's cause you're totally worth it.

Rach: Gawd I missed you so much.

Ross: Ditto.

Rachel smiles.

Rach: Do you want to stay here tonight?

Ross: I've got a room booked out.

Rach: (Looking down) Oh…ok…

Ross: I think I should get going soon. I'll drop by to see you tomorrow.

Rach: My classes start tomorrow.

Ross: What time do you finish?

Rach: 2pm?

Ross: Well is it ok if your boyfriend drops by and takes you out?

Rach: (smiles) That should be fine.

Ross: Ok…I'll see you tomorrow?

Rach: Uh huh…

Ross: (looks at his hand) I think it has stopped swelling now…Thanks

Rach: I am so sorry about that. I really didn't mean it.

Ross: It's ok…you were mad…

Rach: I'm not anymore…

Ross: Thank gawd!

Rachel playfull hits his shoulder. Then she picks up his hand and kisses it. Ross gets up and Rachel gets up after him. They both smile and Ross gives Rachel a long kiss. They end up falling on the couch making out. Then Rachel breaks it.

Rach: You changed your mind yet? 

Ross: Would you mind?

Rach: Mind? Definitely not…

Ross: Ok would your dorm mangers (?) mind?

Rach: As long as we're quiet.

Rachel grins and Ross smiles and they go back to what they were doing.

(Scene: Next morning in Rachel's dorm)

Ross and Rachel are lying on the couch. Rachel is lying on top of Ross (with clothes on lol J ), resting in his arms with her head to his chest. Ross wakes up first because of the sunlight coming through the window is shining in his eyes.

Ross rubs his eyes and sees Rachel lying on him. He smiles and smells her hair and stays there watching her sleep for a while.

After a while…

Rachel stirs and wakes up. She opens her eyes and rubs them. She looks up at Ross who has his arms around her. She smiles remembering what happened the night before. She gets up slowly and Ross sits up.

Rach: (smiling at him) Good morning

Ross: (rubbing his eyes) Mmm…morning

Rach: Wow…

Ross: (Now Smiling) I know…but (sad look) You know I have to go back to New York soon, college starts in less than two weeks.

Rach: I know…how long are you here for?

Ross: (shrugs) I'm not sure…I mean I can stay as long as I want but it goes into my college time and I can not afford to lose any of that.

Rach: Ok…

Ross: You're coming back to New York right?

Rach: (looks down) I don't think so Ross…

Ross: What? Why?

Rach: I'm enrolled here at Boston University and I just want to start a new life in a different place.

Ross: Well where do I stand in your 'new' life?

Rach: I don't know Ross…that's up to you.

Ross: Well I can't leave New York. I have everything there.

Rach: Well I don't want to leave Boston. I just got here and I want to see a different state other than New York.

Ross: (looks down) Well what's going to happen to us then?

Rach: I don't know…

Ross: You know you can get transfer back to NYU.

Rach: (slowly shaking her head) Listen to me…(Ross listens) What would you say if I stay here for about 6 months the I'll see how everything works then I will see if I can get a transfer back to NYU.

Ross: 6 months? That long?

Rach: What do you want me to do Ross? Huh?

Ross: I want you to come back to New York with me and we can go back to what we were doing.

Rach: Well then why can't you move here?

Ross: My family is there, my whole childhood is in New York and I'm enrolled in NYU and you know I can't move.

Rach: Well then you know how I feel.

Ross: No Rachel…that's different, you want to stay here but I can't. I have to go back to New York.

Rachel is on the verge of crying.

Ross: Look, Rachel I don't want to fight because I am leaving in a few days. And you know I can't stand watching you cry.

Ross wipes away a tear from her face. Rachel hugs him and he hugs her back.

Ross: Rachel…look if you want to stay here, it's ok. But I have to go back to New York. I don't know how our relationship is going to work…

Rach: Ok. It'll only be 6 months ok?

Ross: Well what's going to happen to me if I move back and suddenly some handsome guy come into your life while I'm not here with you? How am I going to know what you're up to?

Rach: are you saying you don't trust me?

Ross: No, I'm saying what if that happens…

Rach: I doubt that. Who's going to fall for me?

Ross: The world?

Rach: Hahaha. 

Ross: I did.

Rach: Well you're different. Coz you're perfect.

Ross: (breaks into a smile, kisses her nose) So are you.

(I'm skipping a few scenes coz I don't have much time to write it, I want to get this done asap and post it up)

(Scene: Boston Airport)

Ross is waiting at his gate. He has Rachel in his arm and the both of them are sitting on a chair. Rachel is just looking at him with sad eyes. He kisses her to make her feel better but it doesn't cheer her up.

Ross: Camon Rachel…cheer up! I want to see your genuine smile before I go back. 

Rachel just hugs him tight but doesn't look him in the eye.

Ross: It's only 6 months you know…you'll probably be having heaps of fun here and you'll end up forgetting me. 

Rach: (Turns back to him) Shut up I will not.

Ross: Six months… you promised!

Rach: I didn't promise… I said I'll stay here 6 months and I'll see how it goes.

Ross: You're not taking back your words are you?

Rach: That's what I told you and you said it was ok.

Ross: You better be transferring back in 6 months…

Rach: Well what if for some unexplainable reason I can't get transferred back to New York?

Ross: Then I'll do whatever it takes to get you back.

Rach: Awww…you'd really do that for me?

Ross: No…

Rachel gives him a puppy look

Ross: I'm just kidding of course I would. 

PA System: Would passengers for flight 848 to New York line up at gate 8. Your plane is now boarding.

Rachel looks down and gets up off Ross and sits in the chair next to him. He just looks at her knowing how sad she is and he looks just about the same.

Ross: I'll call you when I get back ok?

Rachel nods. Ross stands up and Rachel is looking on the ground, not wanting to show Ross that tears are falling down her cheek. Ross pulls her up and she hugs him

Ross: I love you baby.

Rach: I love you more…

Ross: Nuh uh

He leans in and gives her a really sweet but intense. They break and she kisses her cheek.

Ross: Now show me that genuine smile.

Rachel does a fake smile. 

Ross: Not your fake smile. A real one. How about if…(whispers in her ear) 

Rachel smiles.

Ross: There it is. 

He kisses her smile and they hug for one last time

Ross: I'll call you in about 4 hours ok? Stay by your phone.

Rach: I will.

Ross: Don't have too much fun ok?

Rach: I won't.

Ross: I love you.

Rach: Love you too.

Ross: Bye babe.

Breaks the hug and he wipes away a tear before he grabs everything and walks into the gate. Once he's in he blows her a kiss and she smiles. Then he keeps walking through the door. 

(Scene: New York - The Green Residence)

It's been 6 months and they are having a welcome home party. All her friends are inside waiting for her to come. Ross is standing by the door. We see a 4-wheel drive pulling up in the driveway. All the Greens get out of the car. Rachel is the last one out. She seems excited to be back. She's got a few bags and her dad got some too. Jill has one little bag she's holding for Rachel. Sandra unlocks the door and everyone screams "WELCOME HOME" She sees all her friends and everyone. Everyone runs and hugs her, she's hugging everyone but she's looking around for someone. Finally everyone backs off and she looks a little upset. 

Voice: Uh hm…

Rachel has a huge smile one her face, she slowly turns around. She sees Ross standing there holding a rose. She runs and jumps on him, hugging him really tight. Then they kiss. 

Ross: Hey baby. Welcome home!

Rach: God I miss you sooo much!

Ross: Mm… I know I've missed you too.

Rach: Feels good to be home.

Ross: Doesn't it? 

Rachel nods.

Ross: You're staying over at my place tonight right?

Rach: (giggles) Yeah right…(whispers in his ear) You know I would…

Ross: I am so not letting you go this time.

Rach: You better not.

They Kiss for a little then Ross breaks it.

Ross: Have you confirmed your transfer back to NYU yet?

Rach: You're worried about that?

Ross: No…camon seriously…

Rach: No…I haven't

Ross: What!? You know you're not suppose…

Rachel cuts him off with a kiss then breaks it.

Rach: I'm only kidding.

Ross: Well Ha Ha Ha. You are so paying for that later!

They both smile. 

Rach: Hm… It feels so good to be back

Ross: Well it feels good to have you in my arms.

They both smile, hug and kiss then they go and mingle with all the other guests. Rachel hugging everyone etc etc. And Ross has the biggest smile on his face.

THE END!!!!!

-Finally :D


End file.
